It's A Slayer
by Gigi13
Summary: This goes along my fics 'Its a Girl' and 'Its a Teen' but u can still read this if you didn't read them. More problems come up for Angel and his daughter, BtVS Xover. Better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

It's A Slayer  
  
Chapter1: Fun and prophecies equals schools out.

Disclaimer: Much like the rest of you, I don't own the shows or these characters(except Sarai and Ryan.) Joss does.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the other two stories and to everyone who'll review this one. And if LotRseer3350 is reading this: You can stay cool, I have no intentions on making Sarai one of the newly activated slayers, but there will be more fighting and drama in this one.  
  
A/N2.: This story takes place a little after "It's A Teen" but if you didn't read that or the one before that called "It's A Girl" its OK. All you have to know is that this takes place in season five(except with the depressing deaths and stories...but they do still work at W&H), Angel has a 15 year-old daughter, named Sarai who went through the whole Quor-Toth thing(just like Connor did on the show) Doyle has been resurrected to be Angels link to the PTB(because who doesn't love Doyle?) Sarai skipped the first two years of highschool and started 11th grade in the last fic where she met and became best friends with Dawn, who left Buffy and Europe to spend time with her father. Anyway now Dawn hangs with the AI team and Sarai has a boyfriend named Ryan. I think that covers everything. In this fic Buffy and co. will find out about Sarai and lots of other goodness with take place. Also, in my little fic world "Damaged" never took place so Andrew was never in LA. Now that I've rambled on and on, lets get to the story, shall we? I thought so....  
  
The elevator doors opened opposite from Harmony's desk and out ran Sarai. "Its over...I survived my first year of school...well almost a year." she announced to the blonde vampire.   
  
"Well duh...that's because you're like 'Smart Guy' if he was female, fifteen, had super strength and was raised in a hell dimension." Harmony responded.   
  
"Thanks...I guess. So since this is like my first summer vacation, got any tips on how I should spend it?"  
  
Harmony thought for a second "Beach it, do it for the both of us. Also, shopping works and try to convince Angel to fire up one of those jets he has to somewhere, preferably France, again for the both of us." she suggested.   
  
"Ok. Speaking of my dad, I think I am going to see him" with that, Sarai headed into Angel's office. "Hel-lo there daddy" Sarai said to Angel cheerfully entering his office.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood."  
  
"Of course, today was my last day of school. I can just lay around now and do nothing except watch TV"  
  
"Well, that sounds productive." Angel commented sarcastically.  
  
"Its summer vacation, it not supposed to be productive. For someone as old as you, you sure don't know much."  
  
"Hey, I am not old. And I know a lot of stuff."  
  
"Not cool stuff" Sarai argued.  
  
"Cool isn't everything. Anyway report-card" Angel demanded holding out his hand. Sarai handed him her report-card. She got all A's except for one subject, "how'd you get a C in phys-ed?" he asked.  
  
"Because during such sports like dodge ball, I might've accidently caused a few injuries, painful ones." Sarai answered. Angel nodded understanding, he remembered lots of times when Buffy would tell him about how she accidently hurt someone in gym class.   
  
"Well I am proud of you"  
  
"Damn straight" she answered, trying to sound tuff.  
  
Angel stared at her "I just don't get you most of the time"  
  
"Good, what fun would it be for me if you did?"  
  
"Get out" he ordered playfully.  
  
"No. I've changed my summer plans, instead of watching TV I am going to drive you crazy."  
  
"You've already achieved that goal."  
  
"Nifty" she answered brightly. Angel really didn't get her most of the time.  
  
"You ready to go?" Dawn asked, entering the office after visiting Spike. "Hey Angel."  
  
"Hello Dawn" Angel replied. "Glad schools out?"  
  
"Always am."  
  
"Didn't you used to love school? You always told me that when you were younger." he questioned. Sarai couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the fact that Angel's seen Dawn grow up more then he's seen her grow up. She knew it really wasn't his fault, somewhere however deep inside her she did blame him, but she made sure she kept it deep inside.   
  
"That was elementary and middle school I loved. High school is different. It's evil. Did you learn nothing from Sunnydale?"   
  
"You two going out?" he then asked remembering the 'ready to go' question  
  
"Staying in actually, we rented some movies on the way here and we're going to watch them upstairs." Sarai said.   
  
"Oh alright....here order some food whenever you get hungry" Angel answered handing Sarai some cash.   
  
"Thanks" both girls said as they headed to the penthouse.   
  
"So got any summer plans?" Sarai asked Dawn putting her key in the front door of the penthouse.  
  
"No, I was going to go back to my sisters, but now I think I am staying here."  
  
"Really, cool. Why?"  
  
"I thought other then seeing my dad, even though he's like never home, LA would be a total drag and I'd be dying to go back to Europe. But now I have you to hang out with and of course Spike. Especially Spike, I mean he's become like my brother or surrogate father or something again and I've missed that."  
  
"That's sweet. I for one am glad you'll be staying."  
  
"Me too. I just hope this isn't a boring summer though. All my summers have either been depressing or boring so promise me we'll make this one fun." Dawn requested.  
  
"Promise. Fun _will _be had and lots of it." Sarai confirmed.   
  
**Meanwhile in London, England where the rebuilt Watchers Council was:**  
  
"Oh, as usual, dear" Rupert Giles announced in his office to him. Then he called Buffy in to speak with him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure yet. I've been looking through some data and going through books, trying to see if we've missed anything since all our time was taken up last year by the First and the year before that by..."  
  
"You can say it Giles" Buffy said in regard to his unfinished sentence.  
  
"You're resurrection and not quite er... being yourself."   
  
"So what did you find?"   
  
"Prophecies."  
  
"I am shocked" Buffy replied mockingly.  
  
"Very funny. Anyway the prophecies are in regard to a child, a child the product of a vampire, or it could be two vampires."  
  
"A vampire sired a child? That's really a sick thing to do. Wait can more then one vampire make another?"  
  
"No Buffy you don't get it. When I mean child, I mean _child_, a kid, adolescent, smaller adult. Its human."  
  
"Oh, that's not possible though. Vampires can't have children, especially with another vampire."  
  
"Well apparently it looks like it happened and we need to find the child."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well for starters we should know how this child is alive to begin with especially since one source is saying that the child in question was 'never actually born', there are several references to its importance and a demon or two only it can kill. Also, if I am reading one of the prophecies right, one of the parents, I am pretty sure the father, might kill it."  
  
"Ok so we'll find this child as soon as possible."   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: How was the first chapter? I'll try and have the 2nd chapter up soon, until then reviews would be a great inspiration. :)


	2. Latenight Banter

Chapter 2  
  
Late-night banter.   
  
A/N: To the people who reviewed:  
  
Freezyboncoolipants, meme & Angels9thFantasy: Thanks for reviewing, the wait is over. Hope you enjoy.   
  
PadFootCc: Yup again, except with some new twists. :)  
  
Airamn: Ideas are always welcome. I am still debating on the Cordy issue. But I do love the sex talk thing! I think I now need to find a way to fit that in. Thanks.  
  
Last but not least BuffyFan: Don't worry this will NOT get totally depressing, I don't depressing well. And as for what you said about Connor, I couldn't agree more. Seriously I couldn't, why do you think I am writing a series of fic where he didn't exist(well except for that part in the first one but that was due to reviewer request...gotta give the readers what they want and all that)  
  
Thanks you all for the reviews and if anyone reviewed after I wrote out all the thanks you's and thus for weren't included, thanks! No one to the story:  
  
"Hey" Sarai said walking into Angel's bedroom.  
  
"You're not asleep" Angel commented.  
  
"Figured that one out yourself did you? Anyway what are you doing?" she asked sitting on his bed watching him move things around and throw some stuff out.  
  
"What this? This is called cla-een-ing" Angel replied stretching the last word out as if he was explaining it to the slowest person on earth.  
  
Sarai smiled "Never heard of it."  
  
"I really, really believe that. But just so you know, cleaning is that thing you always seem to do to try and impress that boy you're way to good for before he comes over. "  
  
"Would you please leave Ryan alone already?"  
  
"Nope. So what movies did you and Dawn watch?"  
  
"The good old stand by favorite "Legally Blonde" and also we rented "Win a Date With Tad Hamilton.'"  
  
"That sounds like a real winner" Angel said in a why-on-earth-would-you-watch-that tone.  
  
"Ok, lets get one thing straight, you listen to BARRY MANILOW! You have no right to comment on anything I watch or listen to, ever. And for your information, the movie wasn't that bad. Besides the guy who played Tad is from that cool new NBC show and he's super, super hot, almost as hot as Ryan or Spike." Sarai covered her mouth after she said that, she never ever told anyone she thought Spike was hot. She couldn't believe she let that slip, and to Angel or all people probably wasn't the best either.  
  
Angel looked shocked and nauseous "I don't ever want you to use such vile language ever again. Now go to your room and think about what you've done while I block that information from my mind and vomit."  
  
"Can vampires vomit?" Sarai asked curiously.   
  
"Its very rare, but it can happen."  
  
"But how can they when technically they're dead?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't make up the rules. We just can."  
  
"Come to think of it I am not sure if I've ever seen you use the bathroom other then to shower, do vampires take dumps?"  
  
"And that concludes our vampires and their life functions lesson. Change the subject." Angel requested.  
  
"Ok. Dawn and I also watched 'Clueless'"  
  
Angel's face lightened up, he couldn't help himself "I didn't know there was a movie all about you. I'd love to see it sometime" he said.   
  
Sarai threw a pillow at him and hit him right in the head. To retaliate, Angel took the pillow and hit her with it, playfully of course. "That's child abuse you know" Sarai pointed out giggling.   
  
"And you're gonna do what? Sue me? Your lawyer works for me" Angel said, still playfully hitting her and trying to avoid the light punches that she was throwing his way.   
  
"Good point" Sarai answered giving up the fight and turning her attention to a box on his bed. "What are these?" she asked holding up sketches of a baby, really good sketches. Angel looked to see what is was she was asking about.  
  
"That's you" he replied, "When you were an infant"he than added.  
  
"Well I didn't think it was me _now_. Who drew these?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Really?" You did?"  
  
"Yeah, used to do it all the time when you were sleeping, which was not a lot."  
  
"Sleep is for sissies. These are really good except you couldn't have drawn me with a smaller head? One that actually looks like it goes with my tiny body and why are my legs chubby? They don't go with my body either."  
  
"I drew you the way you were" Angel said honestly "Haven't you ever seen the pictures?" Sarai shook her head 'no' "There's one on my desk" he responded.   
  
"Like I pay attention to what's on your desk."  
  
Angel looked in the box the sketches were in and took out a picture of baby Sarai "See?"  
  
"My head really was that big and my legs were that frickin' chubby." Sarai said horrified. She was actually over re-acting because her head wasn't really abnormally large just really round and her legs were only slightly chubby.  
  
"There was nothing wrong with your head" Angel said sweetly.  
  
"It looked like a Mellon!"  
  
Angel sat next to her "No it didn't it was perfect, still is. Your little cubby legs were perfect too." Angel said.  
  
"Sure to _you_. You're Daddy, its in the job description to think/say that" "  
  
"Well, yeah I admit it, that was in the contract I had to sign when I applied to for the 'job'" Angel joked making quotes with his fingers around the word job.   
  
"Haha. So who is this?" Sarai asked picking up a sketch of a little girl" Angel didn't answer. "Well...." Sarai demanded.   
  
"Its you again....what I thought you'd look like at that age." he answered solemnly.   
  
Sarai chuckled. "Well you were way off."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,, I didn't always have dark hair, it got really light at one point. Like blonde. Its weird cause then it got dark again."  
  
"You, blonde? Your whole head?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Angel studied her hard "I can't see you with a full head of blonde hair. Then again I can't see you with brown hair either since you cover it will all the dyes." he said now with her hair that was mostly a red, sometimes orange-y color with some blonde highlights and traces of dark brown hair. Angel tried to vision a little Sarai with blonde hair but he really couldn't, partly because it hurt him to vision the little girl he never got the chance to know.   
  
"Well look at it this way, I use a bottle of dye a month, you use a bottle of gel a day. It evens out."  
  
"I don't use a bottle of gel a day."  
  
"Fine, seventy-five-percent of a bottle. Happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic" he said sarcastically, then he looked over at his clock and saw that it was after 2 am."You should go to bed."  
  
"Still not tired, wanna go in the living room, pig out on ice-cream and watch cheesy infomercial's?"  
  
"Sure, but we're not ordering any of that crap this time."  
  
"Funny wasn't it you I saw ordering that comb set the other day?"  
  
"Do you want to stay up or not?"  
  
"I am sorry, really I am. I know what a sensitive subject the hair is for you. If you want I can give you a minute alone so you can apologize to it for my rudeness."   
  
"You're an evil, evil girl"  
  
"In that case, I guess I really am your little girl then"  
  
Angel knew he should've really been insulted by her comment but she spoke the truth, she was _his little girl_ and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could about it.  
  
**London:**  
  
"Ok so I did a locator spell and I found out the girl lives in LA. I found the address." Willow told Buffy and Giles and she handed Giles the address on a piece of paper.   
  
"Oh no" Giles said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well this address, its Wolfram and Hart"  
  
"And that is....?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's a law firm. Its represents the worst forms of evil there are in this world, and several others. If this girl is there odds are its not for a good reason."  
  
"Well we'll send Andrew to get her right away and bring her back here."  
  
"Are you sure he's the best person for this job?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Giles has been teaching him everything he needs to know, plus we'll have him gather all the LA slayers while he's there and maybe bring some with him just for safety."  
  
"OK. Good plan, we'll send him now this way she'll be here in soon." Giles said.   
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: So what'd you guys think? Next chapter Andrew collects Sarai and the fang gang and scoobies have a face to face. Oh yeah which members should I include most in this fic? Since between all the Scoobies and FG there's too many people to involve all of them equally I think besides Andrews role of Watcher jr.(which isn't going to be that huge cause I am not funny enough to write Andrew) I'll only use the core scoobies and Faith will be in here as well, so basically which of Angel's gang should be involved the most? And who should be involved the least(not count Angel and Sarai...obviously.) The voting polls are now open: AKA put it in the review. 


	3. Returning and Going

Chapter 3  
Returning and Going

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'd thank you all individually again but there are so many for you, which by the by I think is way cool and I appreciate it. And to show it I've added something to the story due to popular demand.  
  
Sarai and Angel ended up falling asleep on the couch watching TV. Sarai was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing at about 4:30 am. "Hello" she answered groggily. "No, he's asleep can I take a message?...uh huh. WHAT? Really? Yes, of course right away" Sarai said to the person on the other end, getting more and more excited as the conversation went on. She threw the phone on the table and started shaking Angel "WAKE THE HELL UP!" she screamed.  
  
"Huh what? what's wrong?" Angel asked nervously jumping up only to see a huge grin on his daughters face.   
  
"Nothings, wrong. The hospital just called!"  
  
"Princess what do you mean?"  
  
"She's awake daddy! Cordelia's awake!" Sarai exclaimed. Angel was shocked.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Not even _I_ would mess around with something like this. Well what are waiting for? Go see her."  
  
"Right...I'll be back"  
  
"Take your time."  
  
Around 10 am Angel and Cordy walked through the penthouse doors. "Pretty swanky place. I can see why I guy would sell-out for a place like this" she commented.   
  
"Will you knock it off already" he insisted.  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"Cordy!" Sarai said coming out her room.  
  
"Hey, look at you. Love the hair."  
  
"Thanks, at least _someone_ does" Sarai answered shooting Angel a dirty look.  
  
"What? I never said I didn't like it" he defended.   
  
"But I bet you never said you did either" Cordy said.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" he asked. She pointed to Sarai and Sarai stuck her tongue out at Angel in triumph over absolutely nothing. "I am going to take a shower."  
  
"Well, thank god. I was about to say something" Sarai said with her special patented sarcasm that was reserved just for annoying Angel. Angel headed toward the bathroom and lightly slapped Sarai upside the head when he walked past her. "I have a wittiness to that" she called out to him.

"Arm spasm" he answered as he shut the bathroom door.  
  
Cordy and Sarai sat down. "So....how was the coma?"  
  
"Very relaxing. Everything's completely different isn't it?"  
  
"What? No, you've only been out a year I mean a lots still the same. Same, TV channels, same president, same cloud of fog covering this city, everybody still loves Raymond....."  
  
"No, Sarai I don't mean in the world. I mean here, with you and Angel."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Before I slipped to slumberland you wanted nothing to do with him. Now you're living together and he tells me you're really close, really getting along.."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"I am glad."  
  
"Me too. He's great....but you can't ever tell him I said that."  
  
"Too late" Angel said coming out of the bathroom"  
  
"That was really fast." Cordy commented.  
  
"Yeah, when I want to get in there he takes like ten thousand hours and uses all my hot water but now of all of a sudden he's Mr. Fast Shower."  
  
"And 'great' apparently" Angel said throwing that back in Sarai's face.   
  
"What? I don't know what you mean. I think this is that insanity thing you have going on that I am always trying to warn you about. You really should have it look at, there are special places for people like you, nice white rooms with soft walls and pretty white coats."  
  
"Sarai, honey I've been trying to get him one for years. It doesn't work" Cordy said, finding comfort in bothering Angel.  
  
"I hate you both" he stated.  
  
"Right back at you" both girls replied.  
  
"So, ready too go Cordy?"  
  
"Where you two going?" Sarai asked.   
  
"To see everyone else since I haven't seen them yet. You wanna come with us?"  
  
"I would but I don't wanna intrude..."  
  
"Since when" Angel cut in.  
  
"Since I like Cordy much better then you. Anyway like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I'll let you guys have some grown-up time."  
  
"Ok then. We shouldn't be to long so try not to get into any trouble, I know it may be a new concept but it's good to try new things." Angel said.  
  
"Oh, you mean like you and your constant search to find new types of hair gel that make your hair stand extra, extra straight up?" Sarai said back. Cordy laughed causing Angel to shoot her a nasty look.  
  
"What? It was funny." she defended.  
  
"See, I am not the only one who notices"  
  
"Goodbye Princess.. Cordy you coming or not?"  
  
"Wait, before you leave would it be OK if I asked Ryan...."  
  
"NO!" Angel interrupted again.  
  
"Who's Ryan?" Cordy asked.   
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"Now, now there's no need to get hasty and use the 'B' word. " Angel said.  
  
"He doesn't like Ryan"  
  
"You have no idea how much that doesn't surprise me" Cordy said.  
  
"I don't trust him either. You know he's not allowed over when no ones here" Angel stated.  
  
"Geez, all we're gonna do it watch TV. Its not like we're going to be ripping each others clothes off and humping like bunnies or anything." Sarai said pointedly.   
  
"SARAI!" Angel exclaimed horrified by her bluntness.  
  
"Well, its true. We won't."  
  
"The answers still no. Now we're going to see the others and also to in role you in a convent school."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
About an hour after Angel and Cordy left the penthouse Sarai was watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it and saw that standing on the other side was a geeky looking man and about 30 girls.   
  
"You need to come with us" Andrew said.   
  
"Huh?" Sarai questioned.  
  
"We're here to save you"  
  
"Save me? Ooo, I get it your one of those religious groups that go around. Thanks but I don't feel like switching my religion plan. Not that I actually have one..."  
  
"No you need to come with us. There are prophecies and everything" Andrew said trying to sound official.  
  
"I am not going anywhere with you people."  
  
Andrew turned around to the girls "Obviously they're using some sort of mind control on her or tricking her, we'll need to use force" he said like it was a big secret plan.  
  
"Hey Sherlock, I can hear you" Sarai pointed out. Some of the slayers tried to force Sarai to go with them but of course she started to fight back. She put up a pretty good fight to considering it was 30 on 1. The problem was Sarai knew these girls were human like her so she didn't want to kill them, but she didn't have a problem with hurting them. She had seriously injured 15 of the slayers before it became too much for her, two of the slayers carried her out of the penthouse while the others and Andrew helped the injured slayers to the high speed jet.  
  
A little while later Angel, Cordy, Dawn, Harmony, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Spike and Lorne went to the penthouse to look for Sarai. "So we all agree on Chinese?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for an Eggrole. Plus, its your meal. Yo Sarai where you at?" Gunn called looking around the place and not seeing her anywhere.  
  
"Look at this mess she's made" Angel commented looking around at the trashed living room with some broken furniture. But the when Angel saw her money and keys were laying on her desk and she was on where insight he became worried. Very worried. "Where the hell is she" he asked.  
  
"Ah, Angel I know you probably don't want to hear this, but this doesn't look like a mess to me. It looks like the aftermath of a fight." Spike pointed out seriously. He may've thought Angel was the biggest wanker on earth but he'd taking a liking to Sarai and was willing to kill if something really did attack her.  
  
"You're right on both counts. I didn't want to hear it and it does look like there was a fight."  
  
"Who could've done this!" Gunn demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter. They just signed their death certificate." Angel said grabbing a sword.  
  
"Angel how can you kill what may've been here if we don't know what it is?" Cordy asked.  
  
"She's right Angel we need to find out what happened first" Wesley added. Angel was really starting to loose it and it was showing.  
  
"Look I am sure she's fine. That daughter of yours sure knows how to handle herself" Doyle said.  
  
"I know where you can find her" Eve said walking through the door.   
  
"YOU" Angel yelled. As he started to charge toward Eve, luckily Spike held him back.  
  
"Come down man listen to what she has to say" Doyle instructed.  
  
"The Senior Partners sent me here. They have a signal on this place that lets them know if an attack of fight has taken place. The signal went off so they did a scan"  
  
"A scan?" Fred questioned.  
  
"They can get a quick visual of what happened. Spike was right there was a fight here. The only thing the Senior Partners got was a image of Sarai being taken away and they also got the address of where she was being taken too. Its in England"  
  
"England? Why they kidnap her and take her there?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe to send a massage to Angel about something, maybe because of who she is, there are a number of reasons why."  
  
"They're also about to be killed" Angel said and then had a thought "wait, why did the Senior Partners want you to tell me what happened to her without me asking?"  
  
"Because, your on our side now. At Wolfram and Hart we take care of our own"  
  
"When your not sacrificing them" Cordy muttered.  
  
"Ok so what are we waiting for? Let's go find her" Gunn said.  
  
"Some of you should stay here, just incase" Angel ordered.  
  
"Well there's no way I am stayin'" Gunn answered.  
  
"Me neither" Cordy and Spike said,  
  
"I'll go too" Wesley added.   
  
"Make that six" Doyle said.   
  
"Ok we'll go. Lorne, Fred, Harmony, Eve and Dawn you stay here and keep an eye on things. We'll call you when we know more" Angel said as they headed out the door.  
  
**London:**  
  
"Will you tell me your name?" Buffy asked Sarai.  
  
"Kiss my ass" Sarai said back.   
  
"I am not going to hurt you."  
  
"Like you could."  
  
"We're on your side here"  
  
"Oh really? Is _that _why you kidnaped me?"  
  
"We needed to get you out of that place. I don't know what you've been told but you're in danger there"  
  
"Danger? Like 30 supper powered girls could break in and start a fight with me?"  
  
"I think for the most part you handled yourself pretty well." Giles said coming into the conference room Buffy and Sarai were in. Xander and Andrew were with him.   
  
"Hey, those girls I hurt deserved it. And besides that'll be nothing compared to what my father is going to do to you all. Especially you" she said pointing at Andrew "he's going to rip out your throat and then feed it to you."  
  
Andrew held in throat and swallowed hard.   
  
"See that's the thing. We don't know what you've been told and quite frankly I thought we'd be dealing with a toddler but your father, the vampire, he's not what he seems. He's evil, he's going to hurt you someday." Giles informed her.  
  
"I don't know what _you've_ been told but that's not true. My father loves me and he is so going to make ya'll pay its not even funny. Wait on second thought, its really funny."  
  
"Sweet kid" Xander commented.  
  
"Bite me!" Sarai yelled back. For some reason, even before she spoke with Xander she felt a weird obligation to hate him more then the others as soon as she saw him. She couldn't describe it, its just how it was.  
  
"Hey guys I am back from Spain with more sla-Sarai" Faith said shocked entering the room.  
  
"Faith" Sarai said equally shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.  
  
"I was about to asked you the same thing."  
  
"You two know each other?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Obviously. It took you this long to figure it out?" Sarai answered sarcastically.  
  
Something clicked in Faiths head "Wait a second, I heard a rumor downstairs that you took a girl from the US and brought her here don't tell me...this is her." Faith said to Andrew.  
  
"Ah, yeah" he answered nervously.  
  
"Oh you're _so_ gonna get your throat ripped out"  
  
"That's what I said. And that's also if he decides to be generous." Sarai told Faith.  
  
"Which I wouldn't count on." Faith added. "B, I can't believe you'd Ok something like this"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Am I missing something?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You really don't know who she is do you Buffy?" Faith asked, realizing what a huge misunderstanding had just taken place.  
  
"Wait, Buffy? Oh, dude!" Sarai exclaimed catching on to what was happening. "Ah well, it won't make a difference my dads still going to kill that Andrew guy at the least."  
  
"That's for damn sure" Faith confirmed. As if on cue five seconds after Faith spoke Angel bursted threw the door, slammed Andrew against the wall and started to choke him.  
  
"What have you done with her!" A livid Angel demanded.   
  
"Yo chill" Faith said.  
  
Sarai sighed, she really didn't want to do what she was about to, but she knew it was right. "Yeah daddy I am ok." Sarai said going over and putting her arms around Angel's waiste.   
  
"Daddy?" Buffy questioned sharply causing Angel to turn around at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Lu-cy you got some splainin' to do" Xander said in the best Ricky Ricardo impersonation.   
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? I'll update soon. You know the deal, review in the meantime. In the next chapter Sarai speaks her mind and tells the Scoobies (especially Xander) where to go. As always suggestion are welcome, I hope all who asked for Cordy is happy. Also incase any of you are reading my other fic Angel's Key(and if you aren't, why the hell not....lol just kidding) I haven't forgotten about it. Just having a bit of writers block on it is all but I'll update it soon. If you'd like you could add suggestions to that in your reviews as well. Now that I've rambled on and shamelessly plugged another one of my fics I'll let you all go.....for now.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4  
Reunion

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, in my little Angel universe Faith was let out of jail around the time the sun was blocked out....not when Angelus got loose on the show. She still left with Willow though.  
  
"HE has some explaining to do? HE does? You freaks kidnaped me. I think you owe us the explanation you Pirates Of the Caribbean wannabe reject! And FYI that was a really bad Ricky Ricardo." Sarai yelled at Xander.  
  
"Nice kid, Deadboy" Xander said to Angel.  
  
Before Angel could say something back, Sarai picked up a chair and threw it at Xander. Angel was going to try and stop her but if he knew anything about Sarai it was that when she was pissed, she was pissed and no one could do anything about it, Darla was the same way. Well that and Angel didn't want to stop her. Xander really did bug him.   
  
"That was uncalled for" Giles stated.  
  
"So was you kidnaping my daughter!" Angel argued.  
  
"How is she your daughter" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Well ya see, when a man and a women are together, horny and naked sometimes the guy will stick his di-" Sarai's graphic, detailed version of how babies are made was cut short by Angel covering her mouth.  
  
"Language, Sarai, watch it." Angel ordered.   
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Spike came barging through the door with Cordy; both holding weapons. When they saw the scoobies they both stopped short, Spike started to loose his balance and also caused Doyle and Gunn to knock into Spike, sending him face-down into the floor. Wesley stood in the doorway. "Bloody hell" Spike swore.  
  
Sarai removed Angel's hand from her mouth "smooth moves, slick" she commented.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to save you!" Spike defended.  
  
"What the HELL is going on!" Buffy yelled.   
  
"Hello Buffy....long time no see." Spike said weakly.  
  
"Coughsissycough" Sarai muttered.   
  
" Yes, Spike's not dead anymore and he's been working for me, now can we please get back to the matter at hand? Why did you take her?" Angel asked.   
  
"We needed too, She isn't safe where she is." Giles answered.  
  
"She's perfectly safe with me." Angel responded getting more and more aggravated.   
  
"No, she's not. There are prophecies. One says her father, which you claim is you is going to..."  
  
"Kill me" Sarai finished. "Yeah, yeah, yeah old news already. You wanna handle the explanation Wes or should I?"She turned to ask Wesley causing Buffy, Giles and the others to realize he was there as well.  
  
"Wesley, will. You and I need to talk. I want the whole story, from you, of how they got you here and then I am going to talk with Buffy and Giles." Angel instructed.   
  
"You can use the room I stay in when I am here. It's the last door at the end of the hall on the left" Faith offered.  
  
"Thanks. Lets go."  
  
"Ok daddy" Sarai agreed giving him her most innocent smile. She was happy it was just going to be the two of them. Her emotions have been trying to get the better of her since Andrew first started to take her but she was suppressing them, which only started to make her feel worse. Sarai didn't really feel comfortable being vulnerable around people, she didn't like to show her emotions(namely fear and sadness) which is one reason why she spends most of her time being the one who sits on the sides and makes the wise-cracks. Except with Angel. If there's one thing Sarai learned since being in this dimension is that she can feel/say/be anything she wants around him and feel completely safe and comfortable doing so. Angel and Sarai headed to Faith's room. Wesley and Giles started talking, Cordy, Faith Gunn, Spike, Xander and Doyle went in another room to talk and Buffy couldn't help herself; she listened in on Angel and Sarai's conversation. She still didn't get how Angel could have a child and not tell her, she didn't get how Angel could have a child and not have it be with her.   
  
Sarai sat on a bed and Angel stood in front of her. "Ok so what happened?" Angel asked Sarai gently. Sarai didn't answer, instead her started to tear up. "What is it princess? Tell me baby" Angel said sitting down next to her.   
  
"Everyone's always trying to take me from you" she managed to answer between sobs and sniffs, "why?"  
  
"Shh...its ok. I am right here. I am right here with you. Your with me, and you're safe. There's no way you'll ever be away from me like before." Angel said. Buffy was confused, she had no idea what 'like before' meant.  
  
"But I was" Sarai argued. "Sort've. I was taken from you today. Again. And you didn't stop them. You're_ here now_, but you weren't _there then_." Sarai argued on the verge of sounding mad at Angel. She really didn't even realize she was until she started to speak. She didn't want to but she felt some resentment and blame toward Angel for the fact that she was taken by Andrew and the Slayers, which started to stir up the resentment she still had inside her from being in Quor-Toth with out him. "Story of my life I guess. But why? Why do these things keep happening. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she added.  
  
Sarai's pain hurt Angel more then any torment that the devil himself could cook up for him. He really couldn't stand it. He tried to pull Sarai into his lap but she resisted a little. That's when Angel became really, really pissed off, and also terrified. He'd seriously kill someone if this incident caused Sarai to go back to the way she was when she first returned to Angel; distant, depressed, cold, traumatized. He'd worked to hard and come to far to loose what they how had. And that fact that it could happen, that she could go back that way terrified him. He couldn't loose her like that agin because odds are if he did, he might not ever get her back. Angel would be damned if he let that happen. He forced Sarai onto his lap anyway and held her close. Something inside said to him that with a little reassuring she'd be ok. "Don't do this princess, please don't. I know you never should have been taken in the first place, I am here now. I am right here. I am not going anywhere. You're right though, you did nothing wrong and I don't ever want you to think you did. I don't know why you keep getting taken from me and I'll be honest I can't guarantee you it won't happen again. But I can guarantee that if it does, I'll get you back. I'll always get you back, you're mine and incase you haven't noticed I don't like to share." Angel said soothingly.  
  
"I know" Sarai said softly. Sarai needed to hear exactly what Angel said. She was starting to feel a little better.  
  
"You how much I love you right?" he asked. Sarai nodded. "Good no more of this, then" Angel added referring to her crying as he wiped tears off her face and smiled at her. "So you're better now?" Sarai just shrugged. Angel wanted for at least one second to completely take her mind off what was going on and he knew he had to turn to drastic action to do it. He got a mischievous look in his eyes. She knew exactly what was about to come, it was what he always did to pull her out of a mood.  
  
"No, daddy don't" she begged. He didn't listen before Sarai knew it she was pinned to the bed being massively tickled. She couldn't stop giggling, eventually she tried to tickle him back but she was squirming to much to make contact. Soon Angel stopped and Sarai was smiling, so was Angel. "There's my girl" he said. "Tell you what, when we get home I'll take a few days off and we'll do stuff, just the two of us."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, one day we'll get movied-out and watch movies all day. Your choice."   
  
"Even if its 'Crossroads' and "My Best Friends Wedding?" Sarai questioned. Angel really hated those two movies.  
  
"How come when your with Gunn you watch 'Bad Boys' and 'Independence Day" and I get 'Crossroads' and 'My Best Friends Wedding'?" Angel wanted to know.  
  
"Because I enjoy bothering you. I really thought you knew that by now. But tell you what, as a personal favor I'll add 'Final Destination' to the must-watch list. Cause Devon Sawa and Kerr Smith are hot."  
  
"Sarai" Angel moaned. He really hated 'boy talk'.  
  
"Well, they _are_" she insisted. They talked, and argued for a few more minutes. Sarai also told him what happened at the penthouse.  
  
Buffy was still watching them. She couldn't believe the way Angel was acting. To Buffy even when they were hanging out talking or at The Bronze he always seemed so tense and far away. That wasn't the guy she saw in the room. The Angel that was there was, lighter, more relaxed (despite the fact he still had all that inner rage he was waiting to unleash) even playful and...silly at times. Buffy always wished he was a little less uptight and serious all the time when they were dating. Buffy saw their conversation was coming to an end so she headed back to the conference room before Angel could find out she was listening in.   
  
"Wes, will you watch Sarai for me? she doesn't want to be alone." Angel asked entering the conference room not long after Buffy did.  
  
"Sure" Wes replied leaving.  
  
"So you wanna tell me what's going on" Angel demanded to Buffy and Giles.   
  
"I should ask you the same thing" Buffy said.   
  
"No, you shouldn't not now. You kidnaped my child, you..."  
  
"I didn't know she was **yours**! You never told me you had a child! I was kept completely in the dark about her." Buffy cut in saying rather selfishly.  
  
"Kept you in the dark? You say that like I went out of my way not tell you. Between all the apocalypses there was just never time to tell you. Plus I've been busy actually rasing her. Thatis what happeneds when you have a chld, your main focus is on them. Plus I though Faith or Willow might've told you." Angel defended.

_'Willow knew! How could she not've told me?'_ Buffy said to herself rather annoyed, then she came up with an answer that satisfied her _'Faith must've told her not to tell me'_ she conclueded. The fact that Faith knew annoyed her even more.

"We thought she was in danger, we didn't know the prophecy was false" Giles said going back to the other topic.

"Did you bother to check?" Angel challenged. "You saw a prophecy and you heard she was living at Wolfram and Hart so you took her. You didn't bother to investigate further, hell you didn't even go to LA yourselves. Speaking of which, if there was a child in danger from a prophecy in LA don't you think I would've been handling it?"  
  
"Oh that's right LA's _your city_" Buffy said referring to what he had told her once.  
  
"That's right, it is. Just like Sarai's _my_ daughter, _my_ responsibility."   
  
"And I was trying to protect her." Buffy replied, half-heartedly.  
  
"You were curious. Just like everyone else. You heard she was born from two vampires and you want to experiment, investigate how that's possible, why she's human."   
  
"Well Giles said that there are several references to the child being dangerous or possibly evil"   
  
That comment from Buffy made Angel almost hit the wall. "She ISN'T evil! And what the hell, first you're saying you were trying to protect an innocent girt and now you're trying to say she might be evil? Make up your damn mind"  
  
"We're trying too. That's why we brought her here." Giles answered.   
  
"Who's her mother" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Can we please talk about all that after Buffy? First, we need to get this settled." Angel answered.  
  
"I want to know." she continued to insist not caring about the bigger kidnaping issue.  
  
"Well, this isn't about you."  
  
"Oh, don't pull that on me again."   
  
"Its true. Its not about me either. Its about Sarai. Giles, you said there were prophecies and in plural, what else about her have you found."  
  
"That's not your concern" Giles said.  
  
"Not my concern? NOT MY CONCERN? Everything about her my concern! I want to know!" Angel yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Faith said entering the room. "We can hear you guys from down the hall."  
  
"Fine if must know the prophecies reefer to some demons that only she kill can kill apparently. One named Sahijhan..."  
  
"I dealt with him already" Angel cut in.   
  
"Ok...well there are several others that we need her to..."  
  
"Not gonna happen" Angel cut in again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles asked.  
  
"She's not fighting any demons. If they must be killed, I'll do it."  
  
"That's not the way it goes"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
Faith could sense there wasn't a knife sharp enough to cut the tension in the room so she tried to intervene "look, why doesn't everyone just chill for a sec?" she suggested. "I am sure we can all settle this rationally"  
  
"Stay of this Faith" Buffy snapped.   
  
"What's the deal?" Gunn asked with Wesley, Sarai and everyone else coming into the room.  
  
Giles went on with what he was trying to tell Angel "The prophecies are very specific that it has to be..."  
  
**"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT THE PROPHECIES SAY!"** Angel yelled causing Sarai to jump out of shock. She's never seen Angel livid like this and the only time she's ever heard him use the F-word was one time when he was arguing with Spike and didn't know she was listening. Normally he hates that word and used to have a policy of Sarai having to give him a dollar every time she used it, until he realized it was pointless because then a few minutes later she'd ask him for 10 dollars causing her to make a nine dollar profit.   
  
"Well you don't have a choice"  
  
"Like hell...c'mon we're leaving"  
  
"You can't take her" Giles stated.  
  
"WHAT!" Sarai yelled.  
  
"Don't worry I am not leaving here with out you" Angel said.   
  
"Then I guess you're not leaving" Giles told him.  
  
"Oh yes I am"  
  
"Angel look you shouldn't be a part of this, you can't be objective" Buffy said.  
  
"This is the girl you both like? You two can do _so_ much better" Sarai said to Angel and Spike. But there was to much arguing for people to respond to what she said.

"Your wrong Buffy. I need to be a part of this because I can't be objective. _Someone_ needs to be on her side and protect her. And now you can't honestly tell me you can be objective." Angel said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Well, now you know she's my child and your pissed..."  
  
"Yes I am pissed" she confirmed, even though it wasn't her business.  
  
"How do I know you won't do something rash, hell how do I know these prophecies are even real. You already acted rashly on the other one"  
  
"They are...take a look" Giles said handing Angel a book.   
  
"I don't get it, what are these marks?" he asked looking at a picture of two bones crossed to make an 'X' with a sword going through the center.  
  
"WE don't know yet. Its some sort of clue as to where to kind a certain sword, because only the sword can kill what is called an Azacall demon. Its very dangerous. The prophecy states 'the created by the vampires will discover the coveted weapon and slay the Azacall.'" Giles said quoting the prophecy.  
  
"Not that she'll actually be slaying but where is this sword?"  
  
"We don't know. I can't figure out where that symbol comes from" Giles admitted. Sarai got closer to the books to look at the symbol, she knew she'd seen it before and she knew exactly where it was she saw it, she also knew what could happen if she spoke up and told them so she kept her mouth shut. "She needs to stay here so she can find the weapon and face the Azacall..."  
  
"I already said she isn't" Angel stated again.  
  
"Its not your choice" Buffy said.  
  
"Of course its his choice" Faith said.  
  
"And of course your taking his side"  
  
"No, Buffy don't start this again. It has nothing to do with what's going on. Now, I am leaving, with Sarai. If you find out more about this demon and it must be slain then call me and I'll do it, otherwise your on your own."  
  
"You can't take her out of here." Buffy said.  
  
Before Angel could argue Giles asked a question "Just what was she doing at Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"She lives in the apartments there with me, I am the new CEO."  
  
"You're the CEO of the most evil place on earth?" Giles asked suspiciously.  
  
"Its not like that anymore, I am changing it"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes. Now we're leaving."  
  
"No your not, not with her. The girl should be here." Buffy said coldly.  
  
"Don't do that, don't talk about her like she's just some prophecy, some case. She's not. She's my daughter and she belongs in LA. _With me_."  
  
"I won't let it happen"  
  
"What? Buffy what the hell are you talking about? This isn't your..." Faith started to say.   
  
"SHUT UP FAITH!" Buffy cut in.  
  
"No, Sarai will be fine in LA. Angel keeps her safe." Faith said. While she was in LA fighting the Beast and tracking Angelus her and Sarai worked together a lot. Even though at the time Sarai wasn't the Angel fan she is now, Faith still got along with her for the most part. They're a lot alike and they had a crappy childhood in some form of hell.   
  
"Oh, that's right, _you knew_" Buffy said jealously.   
  
"Yeah ya know what B I did know. I was in LA and I knew. And I never saud anything because it wasn't my place."  
  
"Whatever" Buffy answered sarcastically.   
  
Faith had, had enough. Buffy wasn't the same girl she knew when they were 18. She could tell from the moment she arrived in Sunnydale, Giles too. "Yo Angel, you got another seat on the plain?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You got ten minutes for me to get my stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be outside in the car"  
  
"I'll be quick"  
  
"No, faith your not leaving, no one is" Giles stated.   
  
"Watch us" Sarai answered, feeling a bit guilty. She knew she should tell Angel about the symbol, but she just couldn't. Not with the possible result being what she thought it would be.  
  
Angel, Sarai, Faith, Gunn, Cordy, Spike, Wes and Doyle left London. When they got on the plain Cordy and Doyle sat together, Gunn and Wes sat in another row, Faith and Spike in another and Angel and Sarai were in the back of the plain.  
  
"So you and Buffy didn't talk much" Faith said to Spike.  
  
"Yeah, I am kinda glad we didn't. I don't know what to say. If I did then I would've contacted her by now."  
  
"I get that"  
  
"Really could you explain it to me then?" Spike asked. Faith chuckled.   
  
"Are you OK?" Sarai asked Angel.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked back.  
  
"Yes" she answered.  
  
"Then I am OK"  
  
"Liar. You still seem mad"  
  
"I am I guess, but its not for you to worry about, got that? As far as your concerned everything's fine."  
  
Sarai rested her head on his shoulder "If you want to brood, that's cool with me" she informed him. "In fact I was thinking of brooding myself."  
  
"You brood?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I kinda don't have a choice. See remember how I told you once how I know all about genes and how they're passed down to their kids? Since you're like the master and inventor of the brood, I am forced to do it by default. Its in my blood. And I will pass it down to my kids to further spread the 'Broody Bunch'."  
  
"The Broody Bunch? You watch far to much TV."  
  
"You don't watch enough."  
  
Sarai and Angel spent the rest on the flight doing what they do best; brooding.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What'd you think? Where has Sarai seen the symbol? When will she tell Angel? All will be known soon and we haven't seen the last of the scoobies either. The next chapter should be up in about a week. I'll try for sooner but in the meantime you can review to pass the time.


	5. Lost In Translation

Chapter 5  
Lost In Translation

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews. Keep em' comin'

IT was about 9:00 pm when Angel and the gang arrived at the penthouse where Lorne, Dawn, Fred, Harmony and Eve were waiting for them. "Your back!" Fred exclaimed running and hugging Sarai, followed by Lorne, Dawn and Harmony.  
  
"Ah...guys...I am sorta suffocating." Sarai said to the four bodies with their arms around her. "Gee, I was only gone for a few hours and you missed me that much? I am touched really, but I have to pee even more so excuse me" she added running to the bathroom.   
  
"So, what happened?" Eve asked.   
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?" Dawn observed.   
  
"Why doesn't Cordy or someone explain it, Dawn can I talk to you in my room for a sec?" Angel said. The two of them went into his room and the others were explaining the story outside.   
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"See the people who took Sarai well....it was...the council....Buffy"  
  
"What? No way."  
  
"Yeah, well there was some prophecy involving Sarai and stuff, anyway we had an argument over it. But I just wanted you to know that I didn't mention that I've seen you in LA, let alone that you spend almost all day and night hanging around here."   
  
"This place is so much more exciting then my dads" Dawn said lightly, then changed to a more serious tone "but thanks, for not saying anything about me."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be or feel like you're in the middle." Angel told her.  
  
"I appreciate it."  
  
"Ok" Angel said and they went back out to the living room.  
  
A little while everyone left Angel and Sarai alone in the penthouse, everyone except Cordy.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk while I go take a relaxing shower" Sarai announced disappearing into the bathroom. Angel flopped himself down on the couch and sighed. The next thing he knew the well moisturized hands of Cordelia Chase were rubbing his neck.   
  
"Your tense. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep, or at least a good rest?" she asked him.  
  
Angel chuckled 'that would be the night before Darla told me she was pregnant" he answered.  
  
"I heard that...and I am proud of it too!" Sarai yelled from the bathroom, right before she turned the shower on.   
  
Angel rolled his eyes and then took Cordy's hands off his neck "you don't have to do that, you need to rest yourself."  
  
"I just spent more then enough time resting. " she answered joining him on the couch. "So we should talk about you and..."  
  
"Don't" Angel cut in. "You just woke up I don't want you to feel rushed in to talking about us."  
  
"Rushed? Angel, we've been trying to have this conversation for like two years. I don't think it could actually go any slower."  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Do you..." Cordy started to ask, but then stopped.   
  
"Do I what? Cordelia, just say it" Angel requested softly.   
  
"Do you..still...do you love me?" she asked looking away from him. Angel gently pulled her face toward him, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Very much" he answered.   
  
"Good" she responded followed by her lightly pressing her lips against his. He did the same only a bit more intensely. They gave each other little sweet kisses like that more a few minutes until Angel took it to the next level and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She then did the same to him. By the time Sarai walked in the living room area again Angel and Cordy were in the middle of a full-blown make-out session. AT first she was happy to see then together, but that happiness faded after about a second once the realization that the enthusiastic male tongue belonged to her father; then the ickiness of it set in.   
  
Sarai made a coughing sound. "Excuse me" she then said. "Father do care to explain your actions?" she asked as serious as she could. Cordy blushed and Angel had never felt that embarrassed.   
  
"Um..we were just.." Angel started to say.  
  
"Making out on the sofa. If _I_ ever did that you'd go crazier then you already are! And your doing it with a girl who you've never even had the nerve to ask out on a date? Yeah I got that part"  
  
"Well things got in the way." Angel defended sheepishly. "I am sorry."  
  
"You should be mister. And you" she said turning to Cordy "I thought you knew better to at least make they guy take you out somewhere before you start frenchin' them. I am very disappointed in both of you." Sarai could contain her self any longer, by the end of her speech she was laughing.  
  
"She has a point Angel. You owe me lots of dinners and movies" Cordy said.  
  
"You should make em' chick flicks" Sarai suggested.   
  
"Have you ever made him sit through 'My Best Friends Wedding?'" Cordy asked.  
  
Sarai settled herself in Angel's lap. "Oh, all the time. Sometimes I don't even feel like watching it, I just want to he him all uncomfortable and annoyed."  
  
"Hey!" Angel yelled offended and shocked.   
  
"Oh, suck it up. So, anyone wanna watch Letterman?" Sarai asked.   
  
"I don't know I am kinda tired., which is surprising considering all the time I just spent asleep" Cordy said.  
  
"You can crash in my room if you'd like...I'll stay with daddy." Sarai offered...but really was just using it as an excuse so she could stay with Angel because she was still a little freaked from the events of the day.  
  
"Ok thanks." she replied.   
  
"I think I'll go to bed too, you coming now princess? Or are you going to stay up a little more?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, I'll go too. But I am too lazy to walk so you're going to carry me."  
  
"Oh I am, am I?"  
  
"Yuppers"   
  
"Ok." with that the two of them said goodnight to Cordy and headed to Angel's room. Angel gently placed Sarai onto his bed and handed her the TV remote. "I'll be right back, I am just gonna change." he said going into the bathroom. A few minutes later Angel came out of the bathroom wearing the black silk pajama's Sarai had bought him for fathers day. They were his fist ever fathers day gift.   
  
"They look good. Do I know fashion or what?" Sarai asked about the pajama's.  
  
"EH, they're not bad" he answered grinning, and joining her under the covers.  
  
"Why don't you go ask Cordy how they look on you" she teased.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"I am talking about the kiss-fest I came in on. Anyway I though I heard you say you loved her, is that true?"  
  
"Are you Ok with that?" he asked honestly.  
  
"Of course. But if you break her heart I'll stake you" she playfully warned.  
  
"Well no worries, I won't."  
  
"Good." Sarai said putting her head on Angels chest, using his as a personal pillow and whisking off to sleep.  
  
About 4 days later Sarai was stretched out in the back of a limo with Lorne.  
  
"So, you sure you don't wanna skip the hair appointment and come to brunch?" he asked Sarai.  
  
"Oh, I would but you know how hard it is to get an appointment with Gigi."  
  
"Do I ever. But I could use you though. I have to break the news to both Hillary and Lindsey that if they don't end the feud, we'll sever they're contracts with us and force them to settle it back where it started in their home dimension."  
  
"Well in that case, I hope they don't settle it. Anyway I also took this appointment because Jessica has one at the same time and remember at the last Wolfram and Hart party I promised Nick I'd start to give her common sense lessons."   
  
"Oh that's right. She really agreed to it?"   
  
"She did after I had your assistant sign the deal for that verity hour"  
  
"_You_ were the one behind that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It was the only way to get her to say yes and Nick looked so desperate. I felt bad for the guy. Daddy said I could."  
  
"As apposed to that one time he said no."  
  
"I still don't see why." Sarai muttered.  
  
"Um, because you wanted to develop a TV show about a vampire with a soul fighting the forces evil in LA. Along with his sworn enemy, who's also a vampire with a soul, his friends and his daughter, who if I remember correctly ended up having to save the day in each episode because the others were too incompetent. Oh yeah, and you wanted to call it 'Angel'."  
  
"So? Ok so maybe the part about the daughter might not have worked, but you know just as well as I do that my dad could have a TV show."  
  
"Yeah probably, for a few seasons but the networks would probably screw it up. Put it on at a different time and day all the time, never knowing if they're gonna renew it or not and then when its just reaching its highest point ever they'll cancel it." Lorne answered.  
  
"True." The two of them sat quietly in the limo. Sarai was bored so she started sing along to the song on the radio, lucky for Lorne she didn't get her musical talent from Angel. Actually he thought she had a rather exceptional voice especially considering the tone-deafness of her father. Sarai didn't sing long because she realized that Lorne could read her, which he did. He only got a fast reading but it was long enough to know that she was hiding something. Something from Angel that was important but she was afriad to tell him, or anyone. Lorne had to speak with Angel right after brunch.  
  
.................................................................  
  
A little while later back at Wolfram and Hart Doyle was visiting Angel in his office.   
  
"Hey, how's Faith doing?" Angel asked. He had given her job as head of the security and special opts teams.  
  
"Quite well. I was just up there. So I heard you and Cordy are somewhat of an item." Doyle said.  
  
_'Oh, no. how could I've started something with Cordy without telling Doyle.'_ "Look Doyle I..."  
  
"Its cool man" he cut in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean it's a bit of a shocker. Never thought she was really your type. I love her and I think she's hot but she's not the one for me. Did you know I have a date with Harry tonight?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah we've been talking ever since I got back. She said she thinks we should give it another try and I agree."  
  
"That's great. I hope everything works out for you two."  
  
"Same to you. So I am going to one of those strip-club luchin' buffets with Spike to celebrate. You wanna come with?"  
  
"I'll pass."   
  
"Your loss." As Doyle walked out he bumped into Lorne on his way in.   
  
"Hey Angelcakes, we need to have a chat."  
  
Angel noticed Lorne said that without his usual perky-ness behind it, he was a little worried. "About what?" he asked.  
  
"Sarai."  
  
"What about her? Is she alright? Did something.." Angel said nervously.   
  
"Relax nothing happened. I don't think. See I was giving her a lift to the salon before and she was singing to a song on the radio and I read her."  
  
"What'd you get?"  
  
"I am not sure. It was very quick. All I know is that she's hiding something from us, from you."  
  
"She probably just broke an expensive lamp or something and glued it back together. Wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"No, Angel this was big."  
  
"It doesn't make sense though. Why would she have a secret?"  
  
"She's afraid to tell you."  
  
"S'not possible. She knows she can tell me anything."  
  
"She's scared of telling you, or anyone. Really scared. I just thought I should tell you."  
  
"Yes. Thank you Lorne. I am glad you did. Very glad. I'll talk to her. I just have no idea what she's done that could make her afraid to tell....Son of a bitch!" Angel exclaimed with the thought of what it could be entering his mind. "No, no it couldn't be."  
  
"What Angel? What do you think it is?" Lorne asked.  
  
"I don't even...I mean. I'll kill him."  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"The bastard that impregnated my baby!"  
  
Lorne's eyes widened. "You think she's pregnant?"  
  
"Of curse. It's the only possible thing."  
  
"Ta DA!" Sarai said entering the office, showing off her perm and her latest dye job; a light brown/dark blonde shade. "What do you guys think?" Lorne ran out of the room. "What's wrong? Do I look bad?"  
  
Angel took an unnecessary deep breath, stood up and walked to the front of the desk. "No. Sit down Sarai. We need to talk." he said pointing to the chair in front of him.  
  
"Um sure" she said nervously. She knew when Angel called her by her actual name instead of 'princess', 'precious' or one of the other names he had for her was always a sign that he was annoyed or she was in trouble. "So what's up?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What you've been hiding from me. Lorne read you before."  
  
"Oh. I am sorry."   
  
"Me too. I thought you were more responsible then this."  
  
"I know I should've said something. But I was scared."  
  
"This isn't about you keeping it from me, its how it happened that has me so upset. I mean what were you thinking?"   
  
Sarai was now very confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean? I mean you should have never been in the situation where this kinda thing happened's"  
  
Sarai was assuming he was talking about she shouldn't have been in the area where the symbol is "well I was bored one night and curious. Besides it was kinda fun..."  
  
Angel covered his ears "stop. Enough details."  
  
"Well you asked..."  
  
"Never mind that. Didn't you have protection? I thought you were smart enough..."  
  
"Of course I had protection. I always carry something with me at all times for when I need in case I run into someone that needs to be...."  
  
"WHAT! How many times have you done it?" he yelled shocked.  
  
"Your joking right? I mean I used to keep count but I lost track somewhere around two thousand."  
  
Angel, a vampire who doesn't breath started to hyperventilate. "Tw-two-two-thousand!"  
  
"Well duh. Hey don't get mad at me for this, this is Wesley's...."  
  
"WESLEY! WESLEY!"  
  
"Did you call me?" Wesley asked popping his head into the office.   
  
"I am gonna kill you!" Angel yell attacking Wesley, the same way he did to Andrew.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing? Stop it."  
  
"Whats going..Oh my god" Fred yelled walking in the room. Sarai used all of her strength to pull Angel off Wesley.   
  
"That's enough, get a grip." Sarai warned.   
  
"Oh, sure of course. You want the father of your child alive" Angel said still beyond pissed.   
  
"WHAT!" Wesley, Sarai and Fred yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yeah I know about how you got Sarai pregnant!"  
  
"No I didn't" Wesley exclaimed at the same time Sarai yelled "No he didn't."  
  
"So it was one of the others then? Was it Ryan!" Angel demanded.   
  
"What others? I am not pregnant, I've never had sex with, Ryan or anyone else. Especially Wesley...that's just YUCKY!"  
  
"I double that yucky" Wesley said.   
  
"But you just said over two-thousand..." Angel started.  
  
"What? I was talking about demons I've slayed. Wait a minute, do you mean all that time you thought I meant....Oh gosh" Sarai said cracking up. "This is a colossal misunderstanding"  
  
"No kidding" Wesley said.   
  
"So your not pregnant?" Angel questioned. Sarai shook her head. "And you've never had sex?" Sarai shook her head again. "Oh thank you god!" Angel yelled happily as he dropped to his knees.   
  
"You're a pathetic, pathetic man..er...vampire" Sarai said.   
  
"So I take it we're done here?" Wesley asked. Angel nodded. He and Fred left.   
  
"Ok, so now that we know what I was talking about, what were you talking about? What are you hiding?" Angel asked.   
  
"You remember the symbols that, that Giles guy showed you? Well I've seen them before. I might know something about what they mean"  
  
"Care to fill us in too then?" Giles asked surprisingly nicely walking in the office with Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordy and Wesley.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.  
  
"We came to apologize. You were right, we did act rashly. I didn't mean to sound so bitchy." Buffy answered. Angel was going to respond but Sarai started talking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's all great and garbage but before this turns all soap-opera-ish can I please just tell my story?" Sarai asked impatiently.   
  
"Go on" Angel instructed.  
  
"Thank you Ok so here it goes" Sarai cleared her throat to make it sound all dramatic "There's this demon named Iggy right, well actually his name is Iggagosis but it's Iggy for short and I am not entirely sure he's actually a he, but that's not important. So Iggy lives in this huge castle made of stone. The symbol is on the top of the castle. But that's not all. See one night when I was bored and curious" she turned to look at Angel "which is what I was trying to say before Mr. Dirty-Mind, and I was also on this huge-ass ego trip feeling like Mr. Burns did at the end of that Simpsons ep where he went to the Mayo Clinic." Everyone stared at Sarai not knowing what she meant.  
  
"Indestructible" Xander helped-out trying to impersonate Burns's voice.   
  
"Correct. You still need to work on your impersonation skills. But you're correct. What can I say though? I was eight...."   
  
"You were eight?" Willow echoed.   
  
"Well yeah. I was gonna do it earlier but I was to sort to reach the handle on the castle gate. Anyway I decided to try and over throw Iggy's power because incase I forgot to mention it, he is the ruler of Quor-Toth. So when I got close to the castle I noticed that the symbol was carved in the walls and its been rumored that Iggy's been hiding something. I am guessing..."  
  
"It's the weapon." Wesley finished.  
  
"Yeah. It'd make sense" Sarai confirmed.  
  
Then Giles said the exact thing Sarai was afraid of hearing "Well then, I guess we'll just have to go to this Quor-Toth place and see what's what."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: SO how was this chapter? Who will have to go to Quor-Toth? Wait, review and find out. Also, feel free to say who you want to see have to go there.


	6. Broken Promises

Chapter 6  
  
Broken Promises  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, keep em' coming  
  
A/N2: I've tried to keep this story as light-hearted as I can but this chapter I needed more drama/angst/darkness, its just something I felt was necessary for the story, but the entire story isn't going to be like this from here on. Basically just this chapter. Butits good though...I should know, I wrote it(lol) I thought I should warn you though.  
  
Sarai laughed uncomfortably at Giles statement, "you have fun with that. Try not to get slaughtered as soon as you enter. Send me a postcard, ya know if they existed there." she said.  
  
"Well, obviously you'll have to go aswell." Giles responded.  
  
"Ok, even if I had to listen to you, which I don't I couldn't go. Neither can you or anyone else. Do you have any idea how friggin' hard it is to get back? And there in the first place, actually. And then there's that little fact that most humans get killed as soon as they enter that place." Sarai argued.  
  
"And then there's the simple fact that its just not gonna happen" Angel added.   
  
"There's that too" Sarai agreed.   
  
"Look" Giles started to say "I understand...."  
  
"You understand nothing" Sarai cut in."I won't do it. I won't!" Sarai exclaimed storming out of the room.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Xander asked, "Whats a Quor-Toth?"  
  
Before anyone could answer the private elevator 'dinged' and opened "Hey Angel have you seen Sar-" Dawn started to say exiting the elevator(along with Faith) and entering the office "Ah hey guys" she added at the site of Buffy and the scoobies.   
  
"Dawn, what are you dong here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um...I gave her a shout when I came here last week. We've been hangin', she's been ya know showin' me round the town" Faith said covering for her.   
  
"Its cool Faith, you don't have to lie. Buffy, Sarai and I are friends, good friends, we coincidently go to the same school where we met and ever since I found out she knows Angel, Spike and everyone, well I hang here, like all the time." Dawn confessed.   
  
"Oh." was all Buffy said because she didn't want to make an ass of herself again.   
  
"So, where is she Angel?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh.. I don't know. She left...walked out." he replied half spaced out. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that there's a chance Sarai's needed to go back to that awful place.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Faith asked, sensing something was up.   
  
"It involves something to do with a Quor-Toth apparently" Xander answered.  
  
"Quor-Toth? What about that place? Is that why she just seemed so pissed?" Gunn asked also joining everyone in the office with Lorne and Fred behind him.   
  
"You saw Sarai?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Yeah we passed her heading up the stairs, she didn't even say hi, just kept going" Fred answered.   
  
"Ya know what Xander? Why don't we go into another office and I'll explain it." Dawn offered.   
  
"I'll join you" Willow said. The three of them left.  
  
"Alright so what's the deal?" said Gunn.  
  
"You remember the symbols I spoke of in London? Well apparently Sarai said they have something to do with a demon in that Quor-Toth dimension." Giles stated.   
  
"Wow, so let me guess, you want her to go back there and do whatever it is that needs to be done? That's crazy" Gunn replied.  
  
"And also not happening" Angel added.  
  
"It may be the only way. Giles said this demon could be planning an apocalypse." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't care. Besides its not easy to get into, its extremely hard, impossible even. _Trust me_."Angel replied forcefully. "And then there's that whole time moving faster factor, people aging faster."  
  
"Maybe Willow could help with the getting in. If we can find away around all that stuff and a group of us go, including you, would you even consider talking Sarai into going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Angel, I know I am probably the last person who should speak about this right now but they do have a point" Wesley said causing Angel to give him a very nasty look. "All I am saying is that when Cordy was trapped in Pylea, you made Lorne with us because he knows that place. So he could guide..."  
  
"This is not the same" Lorne interrupted. As much as he hated Pylea, he knew from what he heard back when he was researching how to go there of Angel that Pylea was like Disney Land compared to Quor-Toth.  
  
"I know that" Wesley confirmed.  
  
"Angel I love Sarai, you know that. But you know as well as I do that if this was anyone else you'd be saying that she needs..." Cordy started to say but then Angel interrupted.  
  
"This _isn't_ anyone else. You can't ask her to do this and you certainly can't ask me to ask her."  
  
"Can I speak to Angel alone?" Cordy asked everyone. They all left.   
  
"I don't want to hear it" Angel stated.  
  
"You need too. You know she's the best shot at stopping this thing. You have to tell her that..."  
  
"I am not telling her anything. You have idea what you're asking me to do. I can't believe you even are" Angel responded.   
  
"Its not like I want it to happen either."  
  
"Cordelia, you want me go talk to my child into living out her worst nightmare. I can't ok. You have no idea...when Holtz came back a few months ago Sarai was....scared, terrified at the thought of going back there, even after I killed him. I swore to her several times she never would. I can't go back on that. I can't break another promise to her and let her down again."  
  
"You won't be letting her down."  
  
"Yes I would. Besides she just can't go through that. Again. Hasn't she had more then enough already?"  
  
"You're right she's been through more then any fifteen year old..."  
  
"Thats another thing" Angel cut off "she's fifteen! If it wasn't for that place she'd be 27 months old, oblivious to all the dangers in the world. I mean who knows how long she'll have to be in Quor-Toth, by the time she gets back she could be in her thirties! Or hell, since Sarai told me once that the older you get, faster you age there, she could be like 70."  
  
"Maybe Willow could do some sorta wiccan age protection thing."  
  
"Or maybe Sarai could end up dying of old age before she's technically supposed to turn 3. She's already been stripped of her childhood because of someone's vendetta against me, you can't expect me to ask her to risk giving up more of her life."  
  
"It's the only way and you know it. And you know aswell as I do that if someone has to tell, you're the only one who can."  
  
Angel didn't say anything right away. He knew it had to be done, he just wasn't sure if he could do it. "I know" he finally mumbled. 'I need to go speak with her."  
  
Angel went up to the penthouse and walked into Sarai's bedroom. He had to close his eyes for a few moments because it hurt to him much to see the sight that was infront of him . Sarai was sitting in the corner of her bad against her headboard and the wall in a fetal position, and she looked scared. "Did you finally convince those people I am not going anywhere?" she whimpered.   
  
_'How the hell am I gonna do this? I can't hurt her like this.'_ Angel said to himself. He decided to start off light. "I was sort've side tracked when you came in the office before and I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love the new hair." he said.  
  
Sarai smiled a little and lifted her head more to look at him better. "Really?" she asked.   
  
Angel only nodded because he was to busy staring at her. He really wasn't paying much attention to how Sarai looked so he didn't notice it, but he did now. Although everyone always says she looked liked him and her hair shade wasn't that blonde, it was blonde enough to make him notice just how much she looked like Darla. The Angel started thinking about Darla, he promised her no one would ever touch or hurt their child; another broken promise.  
  
Sarai's smile faded when she realized something "you never answered my question" she told him. Angel sat on her bed and looked down at the floor. "Daddy, you did tell them no....right?"  
  
"Look princess, I..."  
  
"Oh my god! You agreed. You want me to go..."  
  
"I don't _want_ you too. But..."  
  
"I don't believe you" Sarai said incredibly hurt. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were on my side."  
  
"This isn't about sides Sarai, but if it was, I am _always_ on _your_ side. This is about doing what's right."  
  
"Right for who? The world? I am not you dad. I am not a hero or a champion or whatever. It may sound selfish but its true, I don't go for all that self-sacrifice for the greater purpose of saving the world."  
  
"You're not selfish. You've risked your life to save mine before" he reminded her.  
  
"That's different, I did it cause you're my father. But why should I do something to stop a demon from terrorizing this world, a world that's done nothing but screw over since I was born, hell since before I was born? Besides, you promised me, multiple times that I would never have to go back there."  
  
"I know I did. But sweetie I didn't know this would happen. Its not like I want you to go, believe me if there was another way, I'd do it in a second."  
  
"You always find other ways of doing things. I am sure you can now. Besides that time when I was eight was only the first time. I spent five years, right up until I came back trying to beat him and I couldn't. What makes you think I'll be so successful now?"  
  
"No, I can't. I am so sorry but I don't think there is another way. Someone that knows that place is needed to go. Wesley, Giles and the others, they're looking into ways to get in. They're pretty sure they'll find something. And the difference this time Sarai is that I'll be with you."  
  
Sarai wasn't sure whether or not she was hurt or pissed at this point. "Oh sure, _now_ you can find a way in. Where was the magic way when I was there, huh? And I especially love how this is to take me back there, I didn't see you using it to get me out! I am able to take care of myself now, I don't need anyone protecting me, saving me, where were you when I was five and tied to trees?! Nice timing, really."  
  
"Sarai I promise you, I did everything I could at the time to get you back, I did."  
  
"The same way you promised I'd never have to go back? She questioned. Angel didn't answer, he didn't know how to answer. "I just don't know how many more lies I can take."  
  
"What? Angel asked, hardly able to speak.   
  
"When I was kid, I didn't believe him...Holtz. The stories he'd tell me about you, that you were a selfish, evil, bastard who really didn't give a damn about me and was glad to get rid of me. I didn't believe him, I just had this feeling he was lying, I don't know why or how, but I did. So I waited, for years I waited. I thought you'd come and get me, but you never did. When I was really younger sometimes I'd even call out to you, the person I was being trained to hate, needless to say Holtz didn't like that. Boy did he-" Sarai paused for a moment all the childhood memories she'd work so hard to push away were coming to her. Sarai didn't want to go into detail, she didn't even mean to say some of what she already said.. She took a deep breath, snorted then continued "lets just say I preferred the tree tying. Despite the super human strength....whatever." Angel knew exactly what was being hinted at and suddenly felt the urge to dig up Holtz's corpse and mutilate it. Before he could say anything, she started to speak again. "Then one day I realized you really weren't coming for me, no matter how much I wished it. So, I gave in, believed all the stories I think I was about eight when this happened; eight was a big year for me. Anyway I didn't like you at all, you but you already knew that. But then I came back and realized that the lies I believed were infact just that; lies. Your weren't what he said. So then you tell me how you tell me I'd never have to leave here and go back....and now your saying I do. I never believed anything as much as I believed you all the times you told me that. Hell, I've believed everything you've ever told me more then I've believed anything else. Some mistake that was."  
  
Angel could almost feel his heart breaking. "Princess..."  
  
"_Don't _call me that. I am not your princess anymore." she requested sharply. Sarai was mad and hurt. She knew deep down that Angel wasn't intentionally hurting her and that he really did want her to go anymore then she did. But on the surface she wanted to hurt him be hurting as much as she was. And it was working.   
  
"Sarai, look..."  
  
"SHUT UP!." she cut in. "Don't try to rationalize this. Unless you're gonna tell me you changed your mind and you don't think I should go, then I don't care what you have to say. I just can't listen to anymore. GET OUT!" she yelled.   
  
He knew Sarai wouldn't take this well, but he had no idea it would be this bad. Even when she first came back to him she didn't look this upset. He also didn't know just how much she'd been holding inside of her for so long and more importantly he couldn't believe how he never realized she was. Angel thought the best thing to do was to respect her wishes and leave. "Ok" he said gentle as he headed towards the door. That just happened to be the opposite of what Sarai actually wanted. She wanted him to tell her that he wasn't going to leave and she wanted him to stay with her and tell her that this demon or whatever didn't matter. She decided to throw one final shot at him.  
  
"Angel..." she said as he put his had on the doorknob. He turned around to face her "...I hate you" she finished, nearly killing Angel with her words. He turned around and walked out of the room speechless. All of the Angel's team, minus Spike and all of the scoobies were in his living room, they heard pretty much everything. Angel didn't even acknowledge them, any of them. Instead he just walked out in to the hall.   
  
Right outside his door Spike was sitting the floor smoking because no one would let him smoke in the penthouse. Spikes cigaret was suddenly taken out his hand. When he looked up he saw Angel holding it, then he saw Angel lean against the wall and slide down to the floor where he was. Angel started smoke Spike's cigaret and since Spike too had over heard (maybe more then the others did) the conversation he just had with Sarai so he didn't protest, instead he took another one out of his jacket for himself.   
  
"Cigarets are like blood, you never loose the craving" Spike said trying to break the ice.   
  
"She said she hated me" Angel blurted out.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Kids always say things they don't mean though, I think its like a rule."   
  
"Would you blame her if she did?" Angel asked.   
  
"Is this rhetorical?" Spike answered.   
  
"I am a terrible father." Angel blurted out.  
  
"S'not your fault. You don't control the prophecies and where they take place."   
  
"I don't mean that. I mean all this time I've told myself what a well-adjusted girl she was. I didn't see all the pain she's been holding in."  
  
"One thing I've learned about females, peaches, especially the teenage ones is that if they don't want you to know something, then you won't."  
  
"I didn't want to know Spike. I've been telling myself that the reason why I've never really made Sarai into going into detail about her growing up, her feelings was because I didn't want her to feel pressured or forced. That's bull. The truth is I never wanted to hear it because I didn't want to know because knowing would make me feel worse about it then I already did. Maybe I really just am a selfish, evil, bastard."  
  
"You won't hear any objection from me." Spike said, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Angel chuckled "I wasn't expecting too."  
  
"You've been given a soddin rotten choice here. Keep your kid from her worst fear or have her save the world."  
  
"I love Sarai, she means everything to me, more then everything infact. But I know I have to make her do it."  
  
"Heroism's a bitch, it really is. Hey, just so ya know I think most would do the same."  
  
"Darla wouldn't" Angel corrected.  
  
"Well no probably not...and why did you mention this?"  
  
"Because its true. Because Darla would put Sarai first..."  
  
"Angel don't" Spike interrupted but it didn't work.  
  
"She would. She'd sacrifice the world for her if she was here. She would've gone to any lengths to open a gate to Quor-Toth, hell she also probably wouldn't have let Wesley leave the hotel with her that night because she wouldn't have trusted anyone with her."  
  
"She trusted you" Spike pointed out.   
  
"What a smart move that was. She gave up her life for Sarai's and then I go and screw up Sarai's life. It should've been me. I should've been the one who had to die for her to be born. Not Darla cause she wouldn't have messed up, not like I have."  
  
"You just said it should've been you, if it had been, would you have died?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And if Sarai needed you too, would you die for her now?"  
  
"In a second"  
  
"Well then obviously your not a bad father. Besides Darla was evil. She probably would've been trying to kill the little girl as soon as she was born."  
  
"I don't know about that. Darla and you actually, you've both been in far more control of your demon then I have, the Dru and most other vampires. A little more intouch with your human side." Angel sighed. "Yup, Darla should be here right now"  
  
Before Spike could say anything the penthouse door opened and Cordy came out.  
  
"What?" Angel asked noticing a strange look on her face.  
  
"Angel, I went in Sarai's room to try and talk to her...and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"She wasn't there. Her window was open, I think she climbed down the side of the building or something. Angel, Sarai's run away."  
  
Angels eyes widened.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? I know it was heavier then the others, but it had to be done. The next one will be lighter, unless of course you guys like the drama, please let me know in the reviews. What will happen in the next chapter? Where has Sarai run off to? Who will be the one to find her? And who'll be going to Quor-Toth? Wait and see. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, review away. 


	7. Making Up Is Easy To Do

Chapter 7  
  
Making Up Is Easy To Do   
  
A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the long wait for the update.  
  
"What?" Angel questioned in disbelief.  
  
"She's ran away." Cordy repeated. Angel walked back into the penthouse and went into Sarai's room to see for himself. The only one in there was her Labrador Skittles. Cordy was right. She'd ran away.  
  
"How did you let this happen? Why didn't you call me in the hall?" Angel asked coming out of the room.  
  
"We didn't know" Fred answered as Angel started to pace back and forth.   
  
"Well, its not like she as a lot of options on where she can go considering that most of her friends are right here." Harmony stated. "Hey, maybe she's with Ryan"  
  
Angels face twitched as soon as Harmony mentioned his name.  
  
"She's not. He's at baseball camp for the next few days. Dawn answered.  
  
"Why don't we all split up and look? I'll check to see if she re-entered the building, considering how big this place is she might've figured it's the best place to hide." Gunn suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea" Angel confirmed.  
  
"We'll help too" Xander said.  
  
"I'll help you Gunn if you'd like" Willow offered, Gunn nodded.  
  
"Ok Willow and Gunn you check the building, Faith you and some of the security team so the same. Dawn, could you call some of the kids at school? See if she's with one of them?"  
  
"Sure" Dawn said.  
  
"I'll help you Dawnie" Buffy stated.  
  
"Great. Cordy and Doyle check the mall and other places she goes. Lorne take Spike and Xander to that loft she was using for awhile, maybe she went back there. Wesley come with me to check the Hyperion. Giles stay here with Harmony incase she comes back."  
  
"I have to stay with her?" Giles questioned annoyed. Everyone stared at him and Harmony was to busy looking at her nails to care about what he said.   
  
Everyone split up and went out looking for Sarai.  
  
When Wesley and Angel arrived at the Hyperion they split up and started to check different rooms. Wesley was on third floor of the hotel when he heard something, something that sounded like crying. He opened the door of the room where it was coming from and found Sarai laying on the bed in the room, staring at a wall.  
  
"Go away." Sarai requested, not even turning her head to look at who it was who opened the door.  
  
"We've been looking for you. Angel's been worried sick" Wesley said entering the room and moving toward Sarai.   
  
'Not him' Sarai thought. "Go away Wes."  
  
"Now you know that's not going to happen." he answered carefully, sitting on the bed. "Angel's around here somewhere too."  
  
"I don't want to see him."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"He betrayed me" she countered.  
  
"No Sarai, he didn't. Believe me when I say this was the last thing he ever wanted to do."  
  
"But he did it anyway...he told me..."  
  
"I know what he told you. But he didn't want to. He was talked into the idea, Sarai I know you don't like me very much but you must trust me when I tell you that when we were talking in his office Angel was adamant on never bringing the idea to you because he didn't want to hurt you. You were all he cared about. I've known him for a little bit longer then you have and let me tell you that I've never seen him or anyone really more dedicated to something/someone like he is to you. You mean so much to him."  
  
"Well if he was so adamant then how did his mind get changed?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Well to be honest no one really gave him much of a choice."  
  
"Oh. Well either way it doesn't matter. I can never face him again."  
  
"Why not?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Because...I knew....I knew inside me that Angel didn't want to tell me about well....you know" Sarai started to explain but she was unable to say out loud anything about Quar-Toth. Wesley nodded to let her know he knew what she was talking about. "...but I still said things. Hurtful things to him for payback."  
  
"Like you hated him."  
  
"So you know huh? Yeah I said that. But I didn't mean it. Wesley I swear I didn't. I don't hate him...I don't think I ever could. But....I said it and I hurt him. And now...what if he hates me?"  
  
"He doesn't. Sarai you could say just about anything and Angel wouldn't hate you, just like you wouldn't hate him."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Of course. Sarai think about it; if he hated you then why would he and the rest of us be looking for you?   
  
"As much as I really hate to say it; you're right Wes."  
  
"Wow, would you mind if I get that in writing?" he asked jokingly.   
  
"Do. Not. Push. It." she replied.   
  
"Fine. The bottom line here is that you have a father who loves you and would do anything for you. I don't know if you're aware but I've had quite a few problems with my dad throughout the years so I know the difference between a good father and a bad one."  
  
"You don't know if I know? C'mon Wes how dumb do you think I am? I was on the roof when that cyborg version of your dad was. No one busts that many caps in someone without having beef wit' em'." Sarai said back to him. Wesley stared at her, not fully understanding what the slang she said was supposed to mean. Sarai sighed and shook her head before re-stating her sentence in terms Wes could understand. "No one shoots someone that many times unless they have serious issues with them."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry I am not up to speed on all the new words."  
  
"That really doesn't surprise me."  
  
Wesley chuckled. "Yeah well, my father wasn't exactly what you would call nice, or sane. Well like you said, you met the cyborg version, not much of a difference in the personality."  
  
"Yeah I know. Kinda reminded me of Holtz a little. Huh, guess you and I have something in common after all."  
  
Wesley couldn't help but feel guilty at Sarai's comment. He knew what he had to do, he'd been putting it off for a long time because he could never find the right moment but he realized that this was. "Yeah I guess. Sarai I want you to know that I never meant for anything bad to happen and that I am sorry it did, but you see..."  
  
"Wesley stop, alright? I am aware about why you did...what you did, I know it wasn't out of malicious intent -Dawns right, I need to stop watching Court TV with Gunn and sitting in on his trials- anyway, no need to say sorry, its not like it'll change the past, and I already know you are. So what's the point? But ya know Wes, and by the by I'll deny saying this in the future so NEVER bring it up again, but you're not completely bad."  
  
"Coming from you that's a big complement."  
  
"You had to rub it in didn't you?"  
  
"Yes actually I did."  
  
"It's cool. This doesn't mean I am going to start to be nicer to you or anything."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I am I interrupting something?" Angel asked entering the room.  
  
"I found Sarai" Wesley stated.  
  
"I think he figured that part out already" Sarai said to him, then she smirked at him "....loser" she then added to break up the fact that they almost had a 'moment' a few seconds ago.  
  
"Well I'll just exit here" Wesley replied leaving the room leaving Angel and Sarai alone. The two of them just looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
"One of us should say something" Angel stated breaking the silence.  
  
"You just did" Sarai pointed out.   
  
_'Screw it'_ Angel thought as he looked at Sarai, _'I've made two many decisions over the last couple of years using my head and putting my heart on the side. Saving the world isn't the only job I have now, and it isn't the most important anymore either; she is.'_   
  
"Forget it Sarai." he said out loud. "What I said before, just forget it. You're not going anywhere. I am so sorry for even bringing it up to you. I love you far to much to ever put you through that. I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to believe me but..." Angel was cut off by Sarai leaping off the bed and throwing her arms tightly around Angels' neck.  
  
"Oh daddy, I do believe you. I am sorry for saying I hate you, I don't. I realy, really don't. Are you mad at me?"  
  
Angel looked down at Sarai and smiled, "Somehow I think I'll let it go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Does this mean you're my little princess again?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can fit that back into my schedule. Can I ask you something though? And you have to agree to tell truth."  
  
"Sure, ask."  
  
"Did you mean it when you said you loved my hair?"  
  
"Of course" he replied ruffling her hair a little.  
  
"Hey watch it" she order swatting his hand away. "Do mess with the hair, it coasted you a lot of money."  
  
"Thanks for the warning" he said.   
  
"Daddy, can we go now?"  
  
"Yes we can."  
  
The two of them walk out of the room and down into the main lobby where Wesley was waiting for them(and he called everyone to tell then they found Sarai.) "You know its kind of nice being back here. I was starting to forget how much I missed it." Wesley stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" Angel agreed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah memories, memories, lets go. After all, Wesley and I need to start to think of baby names." Sarai taunted to Angel.  
  
Wesley got a wicked grin on his face "maybe we should stop by a furniture store on the way home to pick things up for the nursery." he played along.   
  
"You two are never going to let that go, are you?" Angel asked. They both shook their heads.  
  
"It's the price you must pay for being a dirty minded-over reactive-untrusting-assuming-daddy" Sarai said.   
  
"And for trying to choke me to death....again" Wesley added.   
  
"Actually that part was pretty funny" Sarai corrected. "But still, you deserve to be taunted, for a long, long time."  
  
"We're talking decades" Wesley once-again added.  
  
"OF course you two decide to finally get along in order to make fun of me" Angel said.  
  
"Well you just make it so easy, you're so make funable, and its so much fun." Sarai told him as they headed out the door.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? In the next chapter I'll be taking a break from all the Quar-Toth stuff and its just going to be fun. 


	8. Dinner With Friends

Chapter 8  
  
Dinner With Friends  
  
A/N; I am posting this chapter at the same time as the previous one because I'll be without a computer for about a week so it'll be about 2 weeks before I can write a new one. But in the mean time, feel free to leave me lots of reviews to come back to.  
  
Angel Sarai and Wesley walked into the penthouse and find that the rest of the gang was already there. "Hello all, miss me?" Sarai said brightly sitting on the couch Gunn was on.  
  
"Damn Angel, why'd you have to bring her back?" Gunn asked playfully.   
  
"I didn't, she just followed me. I tried to loose her but...." Angel started to responded.  
  
"But I am far smarter then he'll ever be" Sarai cut in.  
  
"So I take it everything's better?" Fred asked.   
  
"Yes." Angel replied. "And right now I don't want to hear anything else remotly related to the topic for the rest of the night."   
  
"So what do we do now?" Willow questioned.   
  
"Well I am hungry" Fred said, which didn't surprise any of her friends.  
  
"I could eat too" Xander said.  
  
"I think you've been eating enough whelp. I mean seriously now that you're off the hellmouth there's no reason for you to be wolfing down the doughnuts and chips. You're puffed-out enough." Spike informed Xander. Besides Angel, Xander was his favorite person to make fun of, well actually he was tied with Riley but Spike didn't like to think about him much.   
  
"Shut up Spike" Xander replied.  
  
"Is that the best you've got? You're slipping. Even Poofy McPeaches over there can come up with something better then that."  
  
"Poofy McPeaches" Sarai echoed giggling. "Good one"  
  
"Why do we order Chinese food?" Angel suggested changing the subject. "My treat."  
  
"You're treat? Sarai said, the she got off the couch and out her hand on his forehead. "Hmm...he doesn't feel feverish, or possessed. Do you even know how to open your wallet?" she asked.   
  
"Hey not that long ago you told me I paid for a very expensive haircut and I didn't say a word, so you can't make cheep jokes." Angel defended.  
  
"Yeah but that's only because you know how important hair is. And you use like $1,000 worth of hairgel a day."  
  
"She's gotta point" Doyle agreed.   
  
"Hey why don't we all stop making fun of me and order some food instead" Angel stated.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather do both at once" Sarai said.   
  
45 minutes later everyone was in Angels living room passing around the food.  
  
Sarai was taking some boneless spare ribs out of a carton and putting them on her plate when she realized she was missing something. She got up from her spot on the floor and started to run towards the kitchen. Midway however she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on the floor but she bounced fright back to her feet. "I am fine" she announced to the people in the living that had ignored her fall.  
  
"Oh, good. I was so worried for a second" Angel said dryly, not looking up from the very small amount of food on his plate, that he was only eating to fit in.  
  
"Besides you deserved that fall for the awful crime you're about to commit." Gunn stated.  
  
"Shut up, you can't comment until you tried it" Sarai answered rummaging through the refrigerator.  
  
"And I never want to try it."   
  
"Ah ha!" Sarai declared taking the peanut butter out and returning to the living room. She unscrewed the top and began to dip her ribs in the peanut butter.  
  
"Must you dip them right in the jar? You'll get the sauce in there." Angel said.  
  
"Why do you even care? It's not like you eat it or anything" she argued.  
  
"That's one strange girl you've got there" Xander commented to Angel.  
  
"I know." he answered with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Pass the fried rice" Cordy requested from Xander.  
  
"Its nice to see you're still bossy as ever" he replied, handing her the rice.  
  
"And its nice to see that you're still a loser who follows Buffy and Willow around."  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot you've known each other for a seriously long time." Sarai said.  
  
"Yup, I've known Cordy almost my whole life, it must be why I grew up so depressed" Xander answered.  
  
"Shut up. It's not like knowing you all has been great for me" Cordy shot back.  
  
"Wow. Didn't mean to start a fight or anything. Wesley, you moved there a little after Faith did, right?" Sarai asked, beginning to get an idea.  
  
"Yeah" he answered.  
  
"And daddy, you moved there around 97' right?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"And you did it because you needed to help Buffy because she's a vampire slayer, at the time the only slayer, right?"  
  
"Ooo, I see what you're getting at" Lorne said. "See, now we might have something."  
  
"I know!" Sarai exclaimed.   
  
"No" Angel cut in. "Sarai I know what you're thinking to, so stop. And Lorne don't encourage her because I still won't allow it."  
  
"Oh come on Angel-cakes, this is a genius idea."  
  
"What is?" Giles asked.   
  
"They want to make a TV show about Angel's life...or well unlife" Faith informed him.  
  
"Now it doesn't have to be just Angel. See what Sarai's getting at is that we start off in Sunnydale, show what life was like there, get everyone interested in the characters for about three seasons and then..."

"We do a spin off" Sarai finished Lorne's expiation. "I mean we can make the first show mainly center around Buffy so this way even after my dad and Cordy and Wesley leave, we can keep that show going, whilst having somewhat of a built in audience for the new show."  
  
"Oh, and we can do special cross-over episodes" Lorne added.   
  
"Well in order for that to happen we'll need to make sure they stay on the same network so we won't have to do a cross-over that we never actually get to show on the air kinda thing thats makes people have to guess what happened."  
  
"Huh, like what Angel did to me after he and Buffy met again after she came back from the dead" Cordy pointed out.  
  
"Actually princess you won't need to make sure of anything because you're not doing the TV show" Angel told her.  
  
"Fine then, shatter my creative dreams and scar me for life by making me think I am not good enough to pull it off" she said mock-pouting.  
  
"If you insist" Angel said.   
  
"So Buffy gimme the dirt" Sarai requested.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"The dirt, tell me some shi-stuff about these people..." Sarai pointed to Wesley, Angel, Cordy and Spike "...during the time period where they lived near you......preferably very embarrassing stories that I could use to mock them with the entire summer."  
  
"You really are a sweetheart you know that?" Angel told Sarai sarcastically.  
  
"Like I care? Now back to getting more ammunition to drive you people crazier then you are. C'mon you guys gotta have something."  
  
"Sorry Sarai, I can't help you." Buffy said.  
  
"I can" Xander offered.   
  
"Start talkin'" Sarai demanded.   
  
"Well at this big fight at out graduation, Wesley got knocked down in the first few seconds and then spent the entire fight on the floor whining. There was this time in home ec in 9th grade...."  
  
"Xander shut up!" Cordy, and Harmony cut in.  
  
"....where we had to bake a cake and Cordy and Harmony blew up their oven and got the cake batter all over themselves." Xander finished.   
  
"I remember that" Willow said, whiles Sarai and everyone else giggled.  
  
"Hhmm..... what are good stories about the other two...."  
  
"Knock it off Harris, I am in a bad enough mood as is, don't make it worse." Spike insisted.  
  
"Why Spike what happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I was busy today and something happened with my TiVo and it didn't record Passions."  
  
Angel snickered, "I can't believe you watch that."  
  
Sarai decided to go to the deffence of her friend and to embarrass her father "I missed my soaps today to cause I was getting my hair done. Say daddy, what happened on All My Children today?"  
  
"Oh well Jamie continued to try and prove that JR drugged Babe, and Bianca was getting ready to...I mean how should I know?" Angel answered lowering his head in shame. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I don't like the new girl who plays Kendall I thought the old one they had years ago was much, much better and prettier." Buffy commented.   
  
"I know what you mean Buf, have you seen the new Lily? That little girl they had around the same time as the old Kendall is far better then the latest Lily" Dawn added.   
  
"I am getting tired I think I am going to go home" Fred announced.   
  
"I'll take you" Wesley offered.  
  
"I bet you will" Sarai said to him raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I wonna go to" Buffy said. "We have hotel rooms"  
  
Everyone decided to go home for the night leaving Angel and Sarai alone. Sarai laid on the couch as Angel started to clean up the remainders of the food. "Don't get up, really" he commented sarcastically.  
  
"I had no intentions of it."  
  
"Skittles get away" Angel ordered as the dog started to follow him as he put the food away. "You're such an animal."  
  
"Thats far to easy for me to waste my time making a joke on" Sarai said in regards to Angels comment.  
  
After all the leftovers were away Angel returned to the living room where Sarai was. "What are you watching?" he asked.   
  
"Friends. Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked.  
  
Yeah, sure if you want. Why don't you want to sleep in your room?"  
  
"I don't know I just don't. Can you stay with me?"  
  
"I can do whatever you want." Sarai opened her mouth to say something about what Angel had just told her but Angel cut her off "...except give you permission to pierce you're navel or get another tattoo."  
  
Sarai pouted. "I'll have my people call your people, I am sure we can work something out" she said.   
  
"Um..princess...we have the same people."  
  
"Not all of them...I have Ryan...he can be my people."  
  
Angel's face once again twitched at the mention of his name. "Fine then, lock me in a room with that boy and no witnesses. Please, do it. It'd be like Christmas in the summer."  
  
"That's mean. Anyway, so what are you going to tell everyone...."  
  
"Sarai its none of your concern" Angel said soothingly, playing with her hair. "Don't even think about it, just let daddy take care of everything for you."  
  
"But its hard not to think about it, cause I have nothing else to think about."  
  
"Ok then, think about the one place in the world where you'd like to go on vacation over all the other places."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Because when all this is settled I'll take you there."  
  
"Really? You will? Just me right? No one else is coming?" Sarai questioned. Angel knew that when Sarai said 'no one else' she meant Cordy. Sarai liked Cordy very much but Angel could tell that since Cordy came back and her and Angel have been together Sarai's been less then pleased about sharing him. Much like he was having problems with her dating except Sarai was a lot more subtle about it and Angel was having way, way, more problems with Sarai dating then she was about Angel and Cordy.   
  
"No one else" he confirmed, lifting her on to his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you precious."  
  
"And I love to torment you daddy" Sarai said in her usual casually snarky, yet loving manner.  
  
"Have you ever given any thought to working for Hallmark? I mean really you're flattery would make great greeting cards." Angel teased.  
  
"I should make my own greeting cards, there are far to many sappy ones out there. Where are the ones that say what people really think? Like 'Happy Birthday, I am only giving you this card so I won't have to hear BS about how I did n't give you anything'. Or 'Happy Anniversary, I personally thought you would've divorced a while ago and she'd take you to the cleaners on the alimony.' But no everyone always has to be so nice and polite."  
  
"Everyone but you" Angel corrected.  
  
"Yup. I'd rather be direct. False niceness is just a waste of my time."  
  
Angel chuckled and smiled at Sarai's philosophy "I love you" he repeated deeply honestly.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? Review please. Next chapter we'll find out whats going to happen now that Angel won't let Sarai go into Quor-Toth.


	9. Decisions

Chapter 9 Decisions  
  
A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews. And sorry for the long update wait.  
  
The next day around noon Angel was in the kitchen making a sandwich for Sarai; who was still in the purple tank top and grey stretchy shorts she slept in with her hair in a unkempt ponytail.  
  
"Get me some pink lemon aid too" she yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"What's the magic words?" Angel responded.  
  
"With ice" she answered.  
  
Angel finished making the sandwich and got the drink and walked it over to Sarai.  
  
"What's in the sandwich?" she questioned.  
  
"Exactly what you asked for."  
  
"Well repeat it back to me so I know you were listening."  
  
"Believe me when I say I am not the one in this room with a listening problem. Anyway, its Olive-loaf and Swiss Cheese with spicey deli mustard on bakery rye."  
  
Sarai smiled and nodded. "Very good"  
  
"I aim to please you." Angel told her, and it was true too.  
  
"You better be."  
  
"I have to get to a meeting....will you be able to come to my office around 3 o'clock?" he asked her.  
  
"Ummm...I don't know. Let me check my schedule." Sarai answered. She reached to the coffee table and picked up her 'schedule' or as most people call it the TV Guide, she turned the page to that day and time to see what was on. "Oops sorry no can do, Dr Phil's on and he's doing one of his 'family is crisis' episodes. On second thought, I'll tell you what, as a personal favor from me to you I'll move some things around and catch the re-run later tonight."  
  
"I am flattered." Angel responded. "I'll see you later then. Make sure you don't over exert yourself to much, you know by straining your thumb pressing to hard on the remote." he playfully added before giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Love you."  
  
"Bye daddy. Love you too!" she said extremely perky and waving to him as he left, which of course made Angel really happy.  
  
A few seconds later Angel re-entered the penthouse and sat down next to Sarai. "I can't do it" he said out loud.  
  
"Do what?" Sarai asked.  
  
"I can't wait to tell you along with everyone else. You and I need to talk now. I can be late to the meeting."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"I know what I am going to do about the Quor-toth situation." Angel answered, raising Sarai's interest on the conversation. "If Wesley, or Willow or who ever finds a way in, I'll go. Alone."  
  
"What? No. Daddy you can't be serious." Sarai responded.  
  
"Why not? It's better then you going and I don't want anyone with me."  
  
"But-but...no. That place is dangerous and scary and evil and if you're alone there's no to help you, then you're more likely to die and if you die then you won't around anymore and if you're not around anymore and then I'll be all alone and if I am all alone..." Sarai responded in a run on sentence and abusing the word 'and'.  
  
"Sarai, princess calm down." Angel cut her off. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll also never, ever leave you to be all alone, got that? This is just something that I have to do."  
  
"Ok," Sarai said still unhappy about Angel's decision, but she understood it. "But I feel I must warn you that hair gel doesn't exist there, so odds are after about two hours you'll probably die from withdrawal."  
  
Angel gave Sarai a lopsided smile. "Thanks for the tip. I guess that changes my whole decision now. On the other hand, being away will save me some money."  
  
Sarai gasped, she wasn't one for being very serious for a long time, she'd had enough tension and seriousness in her life growing up so she tried to be as light as possible now. "Did you just take a joke? Did you just _make _a joke? Wow there really must be an apocalypse brewing. Seriously though daddy, you can't die because then I'll be poor because I doubt you have un-life insurance."  
  
"It's nice to know that you care." Angel replied. "Ok now I really must go but I'll see you later on at 3."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Later on at 3 o'clock at the meeting everyone was in Angel's office:  
  
"How's the research coming?" Angel asked Willow, Wesley and Giles.  
  
"Extremely well actually." Wesley said. "We think we've found a spell to open a portal. Also, Sarai, do you how you came back? What types of magics were done?"  
  
"Ummm....no. I didn't ask, just beat up a field of fire breathing leprechaun wizards until one of them did it."  
  
"Sarai, please answer the question honestly" Angel said, assuming her answer was really just her patented sarcasm.  
  
"I did." she replied.  
  
"Oh." Angel answered feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Why does it matter anyways Wes?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well I've been able to dig up quite a few things on Quortoth, thanks to the Wolfram and Hart books and sources say that at the time you time back there was a major time shift."  
  
"Meaning...." Buffy responding not understanding.  
  
"Meaning that the way time moves here bled into that dimension so now time in Quortoth no longer moves faster then here." Willow answered. "And we're pretty sure it was because of the spell that was used to bring Sarai back here."  
  
Angel and Sarai were more then a little bit miffed by this. "You said you found a way to get in right? So lets get started, the sooner I go the sooner I'll get back, right?"  
  
"What?" everyone but Sarai said.  
  
"I will be going and I'll be going alone."  
  
"Angel you can't be serious." Cordy said.  
  
"You can't go alone" Buffy said.  
  
"Angel think about this" Gunn said.  
  
"If you die I am taking the Viper" Spike said.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. The Vipers mine." Sarai corrected.  
  
"No way. You can't even bloody drive it." Spike argued.  
  
"I did once, right daddy."  
  
"You let her drive the Viper! That's not fair." Spike whined.  
  
"Nepotism a wonderful thing."  
  
"Alright can we focus please?" Giles asked interrupting Spike and Sarai's argument.  
  
"Angel, you can't go by yourself." Cordy restated.  
  
"Well I am. Look I know you all don't agree with this but that's to bad" Angel stated.  
  
"If you insist on doing this then at least let me have a telepathy connection with you, just so we know you're ok." Willow asked.  
  
"That's a nice offer but you can't. Those things don't work on vampires." Angel answered.  
  
"Mine does."  
  
"Its true, Red and I have done it a few times." Spike added.  
  
"Ooo looks like someone isn't as smart as they thought they were." Sarai taunted Angel.  
  
"Well I guess Wesley and I will get started on opening the portal." Willow offered. "We'll be doing it in his office."  
  
Everyone left Angel's office except for him and Cordy.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked.  
  
"For the hundredth time, yes. I have to....I want to do this." Angel answered. 'I want to do this for Sarai' he added in his head.  
  
"Fine." she responded followed by kissing him.  
  
"Get a room you two." Sarai said walking in the office. "On second thought don't get a room because the room is right next to mine and...eeeeewwww."  
  
"What are you doing back here? Are they ready?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well yes, but that's not why I am here." Sarai then revealed a bag she was hiding behind her back. "I got something, like a going away gift." she added handing him the bag. "I gave and some thought and realized that you definitely won't survive there without it."  
  
Angel took the bag and pull out what was inside; which turned out to be a bottle of hair gel. Cordy laughed.  
  
"It's the good stuff too, the one that costs $35." Sarai stated.  
  
"Gee thanks" Angel said dryly.  
  
"Guys come on" they all heard Doyle yell. Cordy left the room to head into Wesley's office Angel and Sarai stayed behind a second.  
  
Sarai open her mouth to say something but Angel cut her off "if you asked me if I am sure about this I'll put you up for adoption." he stated.  
  
"Really? Well in that case are you sure about this?" Sarai replied. "I must warn you though that if you die I am going to resurrect your ass for the purpose of killing you myself."  
  
"I think that's more then fair." Angel agreed. They both started to head toward Wesley's office when Sarai stopped short. Unlike all the others she knew why Angel was doing this, it wasn't because it was his job or because he was a champion he was doing it for one reason and one reason only; for her.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yes?" he asked looking down at her face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Angel smiled, although she tried her hardest to be a pain in his as and although she accomplishes that at least once a day he felt that in all his life and unlife no one has ever come close to appreciating and knowing him like she did. "Anytime princess." he replied.  
  
With that, they walked into Wesley's office ans saw the portal was already opened. Sarai winced when she first saw it. Angel took one look around at everyone and then jumped in, the portal closed right up after that.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I am very sorry for the long update wait. The next chapter will not take that long and it will also take place in both Quortoth and LA. Also we'll a little more insight into Angel and Sarai's mind. 


	10. Helping Out

Chapter 10 Helping Out  
  
A/N: Thanks to Buffy fan and Freezyboncoolipants for the reviews. And sorry for the lack of update.  
  
When Angel reached the other side of the portal he hit the ground; hard. He took an unnecessary deep breath and open his eyes that he'd kept shut since he jumped through back in LA. Angel finally got to see where his daughter; his little princess spent just about her entire life. And he then wished he didn't. Angel knew it wasn't going to be a pretty site, but he didn't think it would be as bad as it was. He didn't have to worry about the sun because there was none, the sky was filled with red, black, yellow and dark orange lightning; none stop. The ground was all red and brown rock with extremely rough textures, the infamous trees he'd unfortunately heard about were all dead looking. Demons roamed the land just killing anything whether it was the little human population there was, animals(Again only a small population of them) or other demons. It was one big battle field. For a moment an image of Sarai, at all different ages walking through that place entered Angel's head and made him sick.  
  
_'This isn't right. No...no. this can't be where my little girl grew up. It's horrible. She never did a single thing to justify her being in a place like this. No wonder why she was so angry at me for so long. How the hell did she survive this place?'_ Angel thought as he looked around more. He could see the castle the Sarai had mentioned from where he was standing. It was huge, Angel guessed it could be seen from anywhere in the dimension. He knew he should start to head toward the castle but he couldn't stop thinking about Sarai and just how much she must've gone through living there. His thoughts were soon interrupted.  
  
"Angel...can you hear me?" Willow asked entering his head.  
  
"How's Sarai?" was the first thing Angel said to her.  
  
"She's fine. I'll check back with you soon...if you need me, you should be able to contact me. Just think about it really hard and it will happen. That is if you're capable of thinking at all....by the way that last part Sarai and Spike told me to say."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Angels connection with Willow was cut off, then he took out the sword he'd tucked in his waste before he left and started to head toward the castle, and hoping not to get killed trying.  
  
**Meanwhile in LA:**  
  
Sarai wasn't fine. She wasn't fine at all. She was worried sick about Angel.  
  
_'Huh, now I know how he must've felt while I was there. Why'd he go alone? He could be killed. We only started to get close a few months ago, I can't loose him. But what if I do? What would I do without him? I need him. What am I saying? This is daddy, he'll be fine. He'll go to Quor-toth get the special sword, slay that Aza-whatever thing and everything will be better. Because daddy always makes things better for me. Its what he does. But what if he can't this time?'_ Sarai said to herself as she sat in a chair in Wesley's office, where everyone else was. Sarai had on her brooding face, and her brooding face looks so much like Angels' that the resemblance was starting to frighten Xander.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Sarai asked Xander.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I just...well I was noticing how much you look like Angel."  
  
"Whatever." Sarai replied with a sneer and a roll of her eyes. "So Willow, my dad said he was Ok right?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow said. "I still have the connection with him. I think he's near the castle now, he just fought some Gasrnor demon."  
  
**Quor-Toth:**  
  
Angel had entered a backdoor into Iggy's castle. He had many guards surrounding the place, so Angel had to be especially careful. Eventually Angel entered a hallway and at the end of the hallway were two big wooden doors with jewels on them, he figured it must be Iggy's main room.  
  
"So, which one of you is Iggy?" Angel asked bursting into the dimly lit room where 6 demons around his size were.  
  
"I am." A voice called out from the back of the room. Iggy got off the thrown he was sitting in and revealed himself to Angel, he was a little over seven feet tall, blue, scaly and had blades coming out of his arms.  
  
_'This'll go well'_ Angel thought as he started to fight the minions and Iggy.  
  
'Angel, Angel are you alright?' Willow asked entering his head, sensing something was wrong.  
  
'I am fighting Iggy and some other demons, they're strong....really strong.' Angel told her as he fought for his life.  
  
**In LA:**  
  
"Oh no." Willow said as she lost contact with Angel.  
  
"What is it?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Angel's in the castle, I think he's in trouble, big trouble. I lost the connection with him but before I did he said the demon was very strong."  
  
"What can we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I am not sure there's much we can do."  
  
"Yes there is." Sarai countered. "Open it."  
  
"Open what?" Willow questioned.  
  
Sarai hesitated for a few moments before speaking. "Open the way to Quor-Toth. I am going in," she finally announced. _'Quor-Toth is the last place I want to go but if its what I need to do to save daddy, then dammit its what I'll do it.'_ she added in her head.  
  
"Sarai, you can't go. I know you want Angel to be fine, so do I but...." Cordy started to say before Sarai cut her off.  
  
"But nothing. I can help him, I know I can. Now Willow, open the portal."  
  
"No." Willow answered.  
  
"Why do we all just think about this, there must be other ways we can help Angel. Lets just look at all our options before we do anything drastic." Wesley suggested.  
  
"Why couldn't you have had this attitude two years ago? If you had then this wouldn't be happening and my father would be fine! You are the reason why my life has sucked and why my father could very well be getting killed at this very moment, if anything happens to him, I'll hold you personally responsible." Sarai stated. "I can't believe I was starting to think you weren't a complete hypocritical bastard. What I can't believe even more Fred, is how you chose him over Gunn."  
  
"Yo, leave me outta this." Gunn insisted.  
  
"Alright Sarai I've put up with you're attitude long enough. I know what I did wasn't the best course of action but I was trying to do what was best for...." Wesley defense was cut short by Sarai punch him in the face.  
  
"Sarai!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I am sorry...I just....I need to be alone." Sarai replied, stalking out and up to the penthouse. When she got up there she slammed the front door, headed straight for her room, slamming that door and flopping face down onto her bed.  
  
"Its nice to see the tempers genetic too." A vice said from behind Sarai.  
  
Sarai turned around to see if it was who she thought it was, and she couldn't believe it when she realized she was right. "Darla?...Mom? What are doing here? Am I in another coma?" she asked, referring to the only other time the two had met.  
  
"No, you're not in another coma...." Darla answered, then she added "...and you're not Haley Joel Osment either." causing Sarai to pout a little because she had really wanted to make that joke and didn't enjoy having it taken away.  
  
"You've seen the Sixth Sense?" Sarai then questioned.  
  
"Free motel cable.....long story."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sarai asked a bit rudely.  
  
"Now, now its fine if you want to talk to Angelus....I mean Angel that way but its no way to talk to your mother. " Darla responded.  
  
"Sorry, its just that when someone's dead, you don't exactly expect them to just show up agai-...oh wait that does happen around here a lot. Never mind, I am not surprised anymore."  
  
"Ok. Anyway, I am here because you need help."  
  
"You can say that again. How are you going to help me?"  
  
"Well, you want to go to Quor-Toth to save Angel, right? So here you go." Darla said handing Sarai a gold talisman and a piece of paper.  
  
Sarai looked at the paper. "Where am I supposed to get a dimensional-opener from?" she then asked.  
  
Darla started to play with Sarai's hair "you're smart-you get that from me- you'll figure it out."  
  
"How are you able to be here?"  
  
"Its what mothers are for"Darla said, then she started to walk away from the bed toward the door.  
  
"Your leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, you will be too soon."  
  
"Will you ever be back?"  
  
Darla smirked at her "I'll try to fit it into my schedule."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Oh, Sarai." Darla said, stopping in her tracks and turning around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Angel doesn't know what he's talking about. You and him would make a very good television show, trust me, I know"  
  
"Thanks." Sarai replied smiling, then out of no where Darla disappeared, leaving Sarai to look at what was given to her. Sarai thought about what the dimensional tearer could be, and then she figured it out. So she ran to her two-way pager and paged the people that she'd need to help her.  
  
**Five minutes later Spike and Dawn entered the penthouse.**  
  
"So what's up?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Ok Spike you're mainly just here for back up incase something goes wrong and Dawn, well I am about to asked out the biggest favor, like ever." Sarai informed them.  
  
"What do you mean 'incase something goes wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well I found a way tog et me into Quor-Toth..."  
  
"And you need me here if you muck it up." Spike finished.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"So what's the favor you need from me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I need your blood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok see I have this thingy called a..." Sarai looked at the paper Darla had given her "...a Quor-Toth invoker....its supposed to open a gate to Quor-Toth is mixed with a dimensional-opener. SO I figured since you told me you're key that can tear through the fabrics of realities, I figured if you bled a little on it, it'd work. But ya know, I am asking a lot here and if you don't want...that's fine. I'd understand."  
  
Dawn thought about what Sarai had said for a few minutes. Then, she looked at Sarai's face. Dawn knew that look, it was the same look she had the night Spike had found her by her mothers grave with the resurrection book, and the look she had last year when her mother was trying to contact her, but had trouble doing so, so Dawn had to try spells, it was the look of someone willing to do anything to save their parent. If the roles were reversed, Dawn would be asking the same thing of Sarai, so Dawn had no choice but to agree. "Ok, fine I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you so much." Sarai replied.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. I don't know about this." Spike said.  
  
"Why?" Sarai questioned.  
  
"First of all, you'll probably end up exploding the whole universe, with that thing you've got. How do you even know that's legit? Where'd you get your hands on it?"  
  
"I have some connections." Sarai answered, she didn't feel like she should tell anyone about her meeting with Darla. Not because she didn't think anyone would believe her but because she had gathered that Darla wasn't a very well liked person among her groupand Darla was being so nice to her she didn't want to here anyone say otherwise. Plus, a part pf Sarai enjoyed keeping it privet, just something for herself.  
  
"Ok then, second of all there's Angel. I mean it kid, father Poof would have a fit if he saw you show up there, and worst of all he'd blame me when he gets back."  
  
"Yeah you're right Spike, she really shouldn't do anything to make my dad mad, what was I thinking? I also understand that you don't want him mad at you I mean he can be scary when he's mad, not to mention extremely strong and...."  
  
"Now hold on just a bloody minute." Spike said cutting Sarai off. "I know what you're doing, you're implying that I am afraid of that walking forehead. Well I am here to tell you I am not. Go ahead and do your mojo."  
  
Dawn and Sarai smiled at each other since Sarai's reverse psychology on Spike worked brilliantly. Then, Sarai grabbed a tiny needle and Angel's favorite broadsword. For some reason Sarai felt something when she picked up the sword...she felt strong....she felt like her father and that feeling comforted her enough to be able to do what was needed to save him.  
  
"Here ya go. Just prick your finger with it. Don't worry I sterilized it so if this way you won't have to worry about getting some disease and dying if this spell infact doesn't kill us." Sarai told Dawn handing her the needle.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Dawn made a little whole in her left index finger and let the blood drip onto the talisman. A red light flashed and a gate to Quor-Toth opened, the next the Dawn and Spike knew Sarai jumped through and was on the other side.  
  
"Home sweet hell" Sarai said as she entered Quor-Toth and looked around at the dimension she hadn't been to in two years.  
  
TBC  
  
**A/N: So how was this chapter? Will Sarai be able to help Angel? What will happen when she confronts Iggy again? Wait and see. In the meantime please, please review. Also, I think the next chapter will be the end of this story, but I am not sure if it'll be the end of the Sarai stories, I already have some ideas for new stories(some examples: Sarai being sent back in time to another season, the darla thing explored more, a fic set back in the episodes 'Dad' to "sleep Tight' through the POV of baby Sarai, Angels father showing up and Sarai yelling at him for being a bad daddy to her daddy...just to name a few of the stories) but it all depends on you, the readers. So tell me, do you want more Sarai stories or should this be the 'end', end?**


	11. Dear Diary

Chapter 11

Dear Diary

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Sarai took a quick look around the dimension she used to call 'home' before she ran toward Iggy's castle. She ran out of fear both for her father, and for herself. _' I can do this. I can do this. I am not some destructive child anymore with nothing to loose and nothing to gain. I have everything to loose....daddy and I have everything to gain....peace, finally I'll put it to rest. I'll win. I'll be freed.' _Sarai said to herself as she realized that along with saving Angel this was her chance to finally put her past in the past.

Meanwhile in Iggy's castle Angel didn't know how much longer he could last, but it knew it wasn't much. He'd managed to kill all of the minions but that still Iggy.

"Have you had enough yet, vampire?" Iggy asked as he kicked Angel into a wall. "What made you think that you, a lowly vampire could defeat me?" Normally this would be the part where Angel would come up with a witty come back but this time he was to busy trying to stay conscious to think of anything. Iggy started to walk toward Angel readying to finish him off. "I'll hand it to you though, most who face me don't last as long as you did. Infact, no one else had except..." Iggy got an irritated look on his face as he continued, thinking about the other person "...except for.."

"Me." Sarai finished entering the room and punching Iggy.

**In LA:**

"How's Sarai?" Gunn asked Spike and Dawn as they re entered Wesley's office joining everyone again.

"The kid I'll be alright, she said she was going to sleep for awhile to try and calm down." Spike lied, not wanting to have to tell everyone what he and Dawn helped her do.

**Back in Quor-Toth:**

"You! What the hell are you doing here? I though I finally rid of you." He responded turning his attention to his old enemy, while Angel took in the fact that Sarai was there. Then Iggy started to attack Sarai.

"Yeah well you know me, I can't seem to stay gone for to long." Sarai countered blocking Iggy's punches and throwing some of her own, along with using Angels sword.

"It nice to nice you haven't changed." Iggy said as he grabbed Sarai, kicked her in the stomach and then threw her into the wall opposite Angel. "You're still the same arrogant little bitch you've always been and now its time I send you to the hell you deserve." The more Iggy hit Sarai and bad mouthed her, Angel got more and more of his strength back along with the urge to go Angelus-like on this demons ass.

'_This. Bastard. Is. Going. To. Die.'_ Angel thought as he stood up and tackled Iggy, followed by hitting him severely. "No one" punch "treats" kick "my" punch-kick "daughter" punch-punch-kick "like that" Angel said, continuing to beat the crap out of the demon.

Then Iggy pushed Angel away from him "I rule this world. Who are you? A vampire with very crunchy and stiff hair."

Now it was Sarai turn to kick ass again, just like her father did. "Hey, no one" punch "makes fun" kick "of the hair" punch-kick "but me!....and Spike." punch-punch-kick. Sarai hit him as if he was the entire representative of her childhood. Finally, Iggy was knocked out on the ground, the only thing left to do was to finish him off.

"Can I do this for you?" Angel asked Sarai trying to take his favorite sword from her.

"I think you already know the answer." she replied gripping the sword tighter do Angel couldn't take it. He nodded his head and then backed away so Sarai could do what she needed to. She raised the sword high in the air and then swung it down decapitating Iggy. Sarai didn't stop there though, she just started to hack away at the rest of his body almost as if she had no control over herself. Eventually Angel took the sword way from her and put his arms around her.

"Stop. Its over princess, its over." He said. Before either of them knew it a blue light flashed and a blue sword excreted from Iggy's body as the body evaporated; it was the sword they needed to find.

"I don't even want to know how it got there." Sarai said with grossed out look on her face.

"That makes two of us. I think we better get out of here before guards and minions find out he's dead. Also, I need my connection back to Willow so we get out of here. Oh yeah and one more thing, what the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Firstly, I know where we can go, second I can get us back and third saving your butt that's what. You're welcome by the way."

"I didn't need saving." Angel protested.

"The size of your ego amazes me."

"Same to you."

"Come lets get out of here. Oh and just so you know, something like this would be a killer season finale or a really good sweeps arc."

"Enough." Angel and Sarai started to walk out of the castle(with the blue sword) when Angel stopped short suddenly. "Hold on, you have dirt on your face." he said, then licked his thumb to make it moist and started to rub it on an area of Sarai's chin where he noticed she had dirt on it.

"Oh, daddy stop!" she whined as she tried to wiggle out of her fathers grasp. _'This is so humiliating.'_ she then said to herself, even though there was no one around to see it.

"One sec, its almost gone....there now its gone."

Sarai led Angel out of the castle and into a wooded area until they reached a tiny little shack that reminded Angel of the places they show on those 'save the children' ads. _'Its can't believe its actually still here'_ Sarai thought. Angel just though she was taking him to a place where they'd be free to open a portal home without interruption, little did he know he was entering a much more significant place. The shack looked like no one had been in there in a few years.

"Do you want any bandages?" Sarai asked Angel who was sporting a few cuts.

"If there are any, yeah. So how do you know this place?"

"This is...its was... this is where I lived...when I was here." She answered Sarai then started to rummage through a draw until she found some bandages. Which sort've surprised her that they were still there. Meanwhile Angel looked around the place with heavy interest. He was going through drawers and things, in one drawer he saw what looked like clothing for a small child which could only mean they were Sarai's when she was younger. Angel took one of the tiny shirts and put it in his pocket, he really didn't why he wanted it, but he did.

"Okie dokie daddy, here are the bandages. Can you do this yourself?" she asked handing him the stuff.

"Yeah of course, you're not going anyway though?" he asked, but really it was more like he was telling her.

Sarai pointed to a little section part of the shack "Bathroom" she said. She lied. Well technically she didn't it was the bathroom but she also used to sit in there when she was little because it was the only place she saw as an escape since Holtz never bothered her when she was in there. She lifted one of the boards on the floor and took out a box the size of a shoe box. A box that she never thought she'd see again. She put the things she brought to reopen the portal in there so it would look like she brought it with her from LA. "Ok so you ready to go home?" Sarai asked returning to where Angel was, with the box.

"Did you have that with you the whole time?" he questioned.

"No, I stopped here first to hide this so it would be safe." she lied again.

Sarai took out the talisman and a small vile with Dawns blood. Then she dripped the blood on the talisman and a portal opened.

**Back in LA:**

Everyone was in Wesley's office talking.

"I am worried." Dawn whispered to Spike.

"Me too niblet. About Sarai of course, not peaches."

"I can't believe you're annoyed!" they all heard a familiar female voice exclaim from the hallway.

"Its not that I am 'annoyed' its just you're not supposed to leave the building without permission, what made you think you should leave the dimension?" An even more familiar male voice replied.

"Um...lets see...how about the fact that you were about to be killed!"

"I was not!"

"Oh, you so were!" Sarai argued as she and Angel entered Wesley's office.

"You were in Quor-Toth?" Cordy asked Sarai, looking over at Spike and Dawn.

"Oh did we forget to mention it?" Spike asked.

"You helped her!" Angel exclaimed.

"I told you he'd blame me." Spike said.

"Everythings fine peoples. Relax." Just as Sarai said that the Azacall demon ripped through the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. "I brought this on myself did I?" she added before taking the sword from Angel and chopping the demon in half in one swift motion. When the demon was split some slime squirted out of it and onto Sarai. "Eeeeewwwww." she squealed. "Oh well this is just great!" she added sarcastically, almost on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I am going to have to wash my hair now. And I am not entirely sure its been 24 hours since my perm so now when I wash it it could all come undone! Why do these thing always happen to me!" She once again whined as she stormed up to the penthouse.

"And we think we have problems." Gunn stated.

Luckily the perm still held after Sarai's shower. Later on everyone said goodbye to Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander (Faith decided to continue to stay)and everyone else went back to their places to rest after the eventful days they had.

"Hey, you busy?" Sarai asked Angel as she entered his bedroom, holding the box she took from Quor-Toth.

"No, whats up?" he replied looking up from his newspaper.

"Even though you don't say it, I know you'd like me to tell you what my life was like....when I was gone. And I don't think I actually ever could tell you..."

"Sarai...."

"No look, I lied to you before. When I told you I brought this box with me from here to Quor-Toth. I actually took it from that little room I was in."

"Ok....what's in it?"

"I was taught how to write when I was really young and since as you probably saw Quor-Toth wasn't funnest place to be. So to pass the time I kept records....diaries, of basically everything, my whole life and I kept them in this box."

"Why'd you bring them here?"

"If you'd stop being Daddy, Interrupter I'd be able to tell you."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, here." she said handing him the box. "I want you to have them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Angel told her gratefully. In return, Sarai just turned and left. Angel didn't waste anytime, he started to read the diaries, each page word for word with as much interest as when he first started. Finally after two years of wondering he knew everything about her past. He was able to see what traits she'd had since what age and much to his surprise he found some of her commentary of her life rather humorous, proving that in her own way she was still always the girl that he knew and saw everyday. Also, for the first time since he found out Darla was pregnant he discovered the reason, Sarai's purpose. He didn't know how he knew it but he did, it just came to him, she was his reward, his redemption.

The End.

A/N: Ok that was the end of the third Sarai fic. Please review to let me know what you thought. Since I've been informed by some of you that I could continue the Sarai stories, I will be. However, since I can't decide on the next plot, I am taking a vote on what the next one should be, so here are the options:

A. A fic from baby Sarai's POV during the episodes 'Dad'- 'Sleep Tight'

B. Sarai being sent back to another season(also feel free to name the season you'd like)

C. A fic that would involve Darla more.

D. A younger Sarai being sent from the past to the present.(and feel free to name an age, if this is the one you'd want)

and E: Angel(Liam)'s father showing up.


End file.
